Emerald Sun
by Nikkileaa11
Summary: rewrite of Onyx Star. Haley used to vacation in La Push, and dated one of the boys from the rez. But when she moves there, does that relationship continue? Rated M for mild language and sexual remarks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Hey guys, for those of you who have read Onyx Star, (or Garnet Moon, written by my amazingly talented sister Lilbear831) then you might recognize this story. It's the rewrite of Onyx Star (which I'm probably not going to delete just in case you want to read the original) but it goes along with Garnet Moon much better. I'm having fun writing it, so, enjoy! R&R Por Favor! **

I waved to Maria one last time before our car went around the corner.

"Are you excited?" My mom asked me.

"Definitely! But I'm gonna miss everybody. I mean, we've all been living together since me and Trevor were born." Trevor was my twin brother.

"Well, we were bound to leave the flock sometime." She joked.

"I'm nervous about seeing Jacob, though."

Every year, my mom, her twin sister Laura, Laura's husband Hunter, their two daughters Maria-Grace and Jaime, my ex-stepdad Carter, my half sister Bryanna, Trevor, and I used to spend the summers at our vacation house in Washington. We stopped going three years ago when my mom and Carter split. Ever since then, Trevor's lived with Carter, and he got Anna during the summers.

When I was fourteen, I started dating one of the boys on the Quileute reservation in La Push, Washington. Jacob and I got pretty serious in the two and a half months I was there. I haven't talked to him since, and I never got to tell him that I wouldn't be back the next year.

"Maybe he won't recognize you. I mean, your braces are off, you don't have platinum blonde hair anymore, and you're a lot taller." She laughed.

"Trust me, he'll recognize me." I sighed.

"It'll be fine. It was only one summer. You've grown. You've changed."

"What if he still likes me?"

"What if? Haley, does it really matter? If he likes you, he likes you. If you don't like him, then he'll get over it."

My mom related easily to me. She had me and Trevor when she was 17.

When my mom and her sister, my aunt, were 17, Aunt Laura was dating this guy, Michael, who was friends with my mom. My mom and Laura got into a huge fight. It was so bad, they weren't talking.

Michael called my mom and told her that him and Laura had broken up, and asked my mom to come over a watch a movie.

At first they were just hanging out as friends, but then Michael kissed my mom and forced her into much more.

Two weeks later, my mom took a pregnancy test, and found another one in the trash; it was Laura's, and it was positive. My mom's ended up being positive, and her and Laura made up. Laura and Michael had never actually broke up, so she and my mom kicked Michael's ass for getting them both pregnant, and cheating on Laura.

Laura moved in with her and my mom's cousin, Mandy, and a month later, my mom did the same.

Laura met a guy named Hunter, and they fell in love. Shortly after, my mom met Carter, and they fell in love, too. Laura had Maria-Grace, my cousin and half sister, and my mom had me and Trevor. Laura and Hunter got married, and Laura got pregnant with Jaime. My mom and Carter also got married, and she got pregnant, but lost the baby. She got pregnant again, and had Bryanna, my other half sister. Me and Anna are really close, so it was extremely hard to leave her.

My mom and Carter split three years ago, and Trevor chose to live with him. I only see Carter once a year, on my birthdays, and Trevor every few months. It's hard, especially for my mom, but we get through it.

"I guess you're right." I said, and she smiled.

We drove until it got dark, then found a La Quinta Inn and got a room.

"Well," my mom said as she brushed out her long platinum hair, "at least the first day on the road is over." My mom and Aunt Laura were going to be 35 in July, but they still look like they're in their mid-twenties.

"Yup. How many days left? Ten?" I said sarcastically.

"Two, actually." She smirked.

I sighed, and threw my pillow on the bed by the window.

"Why didn't we just fly here?" I asked.

"How would our cars get here?"

"True." I rode with my mom in her car, while we pulled my Lexus in a trailer.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Did you put your stuff in the bathroom already?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's all yours." I said.

I went over to my bag and got out my phone. I dialed Bryanna's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hi, you've reached Bryanna Lytton. Sorry I couldn't answer, but leave a message and I'll call you back. Thanks!" I hung up on the machine and tossed the phone on the bed.

The days continued to pass, and we were finally only two hours away from Forks. I was ready to sleep in the same bed for more than just one night. Most of all, I was ready to get out of this car.

I had called Anna every night, and she still hadn't called me back.

When we were about a half-hour away, I started getting jumpy. I was driving now, to give my mom a break, but I could tell she wanted to take the wheel because I kept wanting to speed.

"Haley, calm yourself." She told me for probably the fifteenths time.

"I'm sorry, I just wanna _be there_ already!" I started tapping my foot, but it made the car keep lurching forward, so I had to stop.

We were finally only minutes away from Forks, and I couldn't stop bouncing in my seat, which is why my mom made me sit in the passenger seat again.

I scanned the houses, looking for our old vacation house, which we were moving in to.

I finally spotted the cream two-story house with the navy blue door and two-car garage. We turned into the driveway, and as soon as the car came to a stop, I jumped out. I ran to the front door and unlocked it with the key from my pocket.

I was welcomed with the scent of rain and forest; the smell of home. I walked through the house, taking in everything as I went. From the cream cupboards, the stainless steel appliances, and the pale blue tiles, to the sandy carpet, the beige walls, and the black railing on the carpeted stairs. I went through the kitchen, the living room with the plasma and the leather couch, the dining room with the glass table that sat ten people, and all the bedrooms.

When my family vacationed here, we always had the same rooms. There were two masters, so Laura and Hunter got one, and my mom and Carter got the other. Trevor slept in the small guest room, and the upstairs family room got transformed into a gigantic bedroom that Anna, Maria, Jaime, and I used to share. Hunter and Carter installed French doors to fill the open gap, and two king sized beds were put in, as well as a couch and 42" plasma. Anna and I shared one bed, and Maria and Jaime shared the other.

The room was invisibly divided into halves, with the couch and TV in the middle, by the back wall. Me and Anna's side had our bed, which had a black comforter with a white flower on it, and on the wall were framed black and white photos of places around the world. It had a keyboard in the cornet that me and Anna used to play, and on the floor was one of those really soft faux fur rugs.

Maria and Jaime's side was completely different. Everything was all pink and purple. On the wall was some of Maria's sketches, as well as Jaime's group pictures from cheerleading, gymnastics, and all that. In the corner was one of Maria's guitars, a custom Les Paul with a zebra stripe pattern that our granddad had given her.

I bounced back down the stairs to help unload our suitcases and the boxes we brought. We didn't bring any furniture here, what with the house being stocked and all.

Mom was in the kitchen, filling the pantry with leftover snacks from our trip. I started helping her when I heard someone knocking on the door. I jogged over to the front door, and opened it.

"Jacob?" This wasn't the Jacob I remembered. His long, thick, black hair was now cropped short, and all of his lankiness was gone. He was massively tall and muscular.

"Hey, Haley. Long time, no see." His signature smile spread across his tan face, exposing his white teeth. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Got that right. So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Word on the rez was that you were moving back, so I came to help."

"Well in that case, let's not just stand here." I laughed.

We started bringing in boxes and catching up.

"You never came back." His face grew long.

"Well, after my mom and Carter got a divorce, we decided it wouldn't be a family vacation anymore."

His eyes widened. "They split up?"

"Yup."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know.

"It's fine. It's not like he was my dad. I'm just sorry for my mom. She's been through so much shit since she was a teenager." I looked at him to find that he was staring at me. I looked away. "So, anyway, how've you been?"

"Good, I guess. Everything's pretty much the same."

"Really? Nothing new in three years?" I joked.

"We still have our bonfires. Speaking of which, we have one tonight. You should come! Give you a change to see everyone again." his eyes lit up.

"Sure! That sounds great!" it was hard to say no to Jake. Plus, seeing all my old friends again would be nice.

He picked up another box, and I couldn't help but notice how his muscles in his arms looked. He caught me staring, and winked at me. I looked away, embarrassed.

"Well, that's the last box." He said. "So I'll see you tonight on the cliff?"

"Definitely." I smiled. He came closer, then wrapped me in a hug. "Jake, you're really warm. Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just naturally a warm person." He winked, and I laughed.

"See you tonight." I smiled, and he left.

I went up to my room and started taking the stuff out of the boxes. I got all my clothes into my dresser, when I realized I needed to leave in a half hour.

I straightened my long, copper hair, and picked out a thin grey sweater and dark skinnies. I grabbed my keys, slipped on my grey flats, and headed downstairs.

"Bye, Mom! Be home later!"

"Bye, Haley!"

I stepped outside into the cloudy evening, and got in my Lexus.

I drove the familiar road to La Push, getting more excited each minute. I was definitely falling for Jacob all over again.

I had promised myself I wouldn't do this again, probably because I knew I would. It was so easy to wall for Jake; to fall for his smile, his laugh, everything about him.

I pulled up to the beach, and I could see the fire on the cliff. I was surprised to see Jacob leaning against a tree, smiling.

"Hey! I figured you didn't wanna hike up the mountain alone." He grinned.

"That and the fact that, knowing me, I'll get lost." I joked.

"Knowing you, you're probably right." He laughed, then moved away from the tree to hug me.

His big arms wrapped around me, holding me to his warm chest.

_Oh, Jake, I missed you so much._

"I missed you, too, Hales." He said.

Oh my god, I said that out loud?

He let me go, then just took my hand and led me to the trees. We hiked up the mountain towards the cliff. Jacob walked gracefully over the rocks and tree roots while I was tripping over the uneven ground. Every time my face almost collided with the ground, he laughed as he caught me.

"I don't remember you being to clumsy." He laughed.

"I'm usually not. I don't know what it is. I think the tree roots are after me."

"It's possible." He joked.

We finally reached the top, and all of my old friends were there. Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Sam, Seth, and Leah were here, as well as three people I didn't know.

"You never met Collin, Brady, or Emily, did you?" Jake asked me. I shook my head. "Well that's Emily." He pointed to a pretty girl with long black hair. She turned to smile at me, and I saw three scars running down her face. "She's Sam's fiancé."

"Fiancé? I thought him and Leah…" I stopped short when Emily got up.

"I'll tell you later." He said. "Emily, this is Haley. She used to spend the summers here, but she just moved here." Jake introduced us.

"It's so nice to meet you Haley." She smiled and gave me a brief hug.

"It's nice to meet you, too." I smiled back when she released me.

Jacob introduced me to Collin and Brady, then I greeted all my old friends.

"Damn, Haley, you got hot!" Quil said. I blushed.

"Quil, you don't have a chance!" Jared said, and everyone laughed.

Jake was sitting on a log, and I was sitting on the ground in front of him. The log was pretty low, I leaned back to lean on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my stomach, and Embry noticed.

"Get it, Jake!" All the guys laughed, except for Seth, who was staring at us.

"Oh, he will!" I said, and everybody laughed harder.

The whole night was spent talking, joking, and catching up. I didn't realize how much time had passed, but it had gotten late.

"Jake, I need to go home." I told him.

He got up and helped me up, then I said bye to everyone, promising that I'd be back soon.

We hiked down the mountain, and it was dark so he held my hand. We finally got to my car, but I didn't want to say goodbye yet.

"It's kind of chilly." I said casually.

He chuckled. "Want me to warm you up?"

"If you want. I wouldn't stop you." He took me in his arms and held me to his chest.

I pulled my head back to look at him, then I reached my hand up to braid my fingers into his hair. He reached down to touch his lips to mine. It happened so fast, and there was no awkwardness; just me, Jacob, and our lips intertwining. His warm breath made me dizzy, but it made me want more. Jake started sucking on my bottom lip, and I sighed with pleasure. His fingers hooked in my belt loops on my hips, and he pulled me as close as possible as his tongue entered my mouth.

I had one hand in his hair, and one on his chest. I pulled back, and put both hands on his chest.

"I have to get home." I said, breathless.

"I know." He answered.

"My mom will get suspicious."

"Then go home."

"I don't want to."

"I don't want you to." He pecked my lips, then opened the door of my Lexus. I sighed.

"I'll come back tomorrow." It sounded more like a question.

"I'll be waiting." I took his face in my hands and kissed him one more time before getting in my car.

I waved goodbye through the window, then started driving. I turned the music up loud so I couldn't think about what had just happened, and four songs later, I was pulling in my driveway.

When I walked in, I realized my mom was fast asleep. I was tired, too, so I quietly walked up the stairs, got ready for bed, and crashed.

**Soooo? Did you like the first chapter? Review and let me know! I'm gonna start typing chapter 2 now, then I'll finish writing chapter 3! Please, Please, Please review! Reviews = Updates! Also, go check out Lilbear831 and read some of her stories. They're Great! (You should especially read Garnet Moon. It goes along with this! Plus, it might give you some spoilers if you want them!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N I really hope you liked the first chapter of this story! I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but hey, I just posted it night before last. Review on this chapter Por favor! :D Again, check out my sister Lilbear831 and R&R please!**

"Haley, honey, wake up." I couldn't see my mom; all I saw was the inside of my eyelids. But I could hear her.

I groaned, then opened my eyes.

"If I had let you sleep any longer, you would've had a headache all day. I know how you are." She smiled, and ran her fingers through my hair, pushing it away from my face.

"Thanks." I mumbled, then sat up.

Mom was sitting on my bed, already dressed and ready.

"Where're you going?" I asked.

"Looking for a job." She answered.

"Why? You don't need one."

"It'll give me something to do so I'm not home all the time. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I don't want you to have to be alone at the house all day."

Actually, I was going to go up to La Push." I said.

"Oh, well that's good. Then I'll be off." She kissed my head, then left the room.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I started the water of the shower, turning temperature up high. The hot water felt great on my skin. I washed my hair, shaved my legs, and washed my body, then got out. I wrapped one towel around my soaking wet hair, and the other around my body, then walked back to my room.

I opened my dresser and picked out a plain black, form fitting, long-sleeved shirt and some washed out skinnies. I added a necklace, and put the outfit on.

I liked what I saw, so I went back into the bathroom and blow dried my hair. I straightened it, pinned my side bangs up, and sprayed hairspray.

The makeup part was easy. Just a little bit of shadow, and some eyeliner and mascara. I finished with my favorite chapstick, Burt's Bees, and went back in my room to grab my Vans.

I looked in the mirror one last time, grabbed my sunglasses, and headed downstairs. As I was locking the front door behind me, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hale! I'm so sorry! I lost my phone! I _just _got a new one!" Bryanna explained.

"Oh, good. I was starting to think you were ignoring me!" I teased.

"Of course not! Anyway, how's Forks?"

"It's amazing! We got here yesterday."

"Sweet! So what're you doing now?"

"I'm in the car, on my way to La Push."

La Push… Isn't that where Jacob lives?" she asked.

"Yeah. He helped us bring boxes in yesterday, and I went to a bonfire on the cliff to see everybody."

"Did anything happen?" she questioned.

"Well…" I trailed off, sheepishly.

She groaned. "Haley! I thought you weren't going through this again?"

"I'm not! It wasn't even a big deal!"

"What happened?"

"Well, after the bonfire, we walked through the woods to my car, and we kissed."

"What kind of kiss?" I didn't say anything. "Haley, how intense was the kiss?" she demanded.

"Pretty intense." I admitted.

"Ugh! You're so weak!" she joked.

"Oh, whatever. He got really hot."

"Sure he did. Well anyway, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye. Love ya." I said.

"Bye. Love ya too." And she hung up. I drove a few more minutes, and then I reached La Push.

I drove through the streets, looking for Jake's house. I finally spotted the familiar red house and turned into the driveway. I saw him looking out the window, then he opened the door.

"Hey!" he called as I got out of the car.

"Hi." I said, smiling.

"So what do you wanna do today?" he asked as he walked over and hugged me.

"I don't know. What is everybody else doing?" I asked.

"I think a bunch of them are at the beach." He said.

"Cool, let's go." I said, smiling.

We got in his car and drove to the beach. We got there pretty fast. Paul, Quil, Embry, Sam, and Seth were there.

We got out of the car, and I hugged and said hey to everyone. Sam started talking to Jake, Paul, Quil, and Embry, so me and Seth started walking down the beach.

"So, what've you been up to in the past three years?" he asked.

"School, dealing with family crap, things like that." I said.

"What kind of family crap?" he asked.

"Well, my mom and Carter divorced, so Trevor's been living with him. And when we decided to move here, Bryanna started living with him, too." I explained.

"Oh, that sucks!" he said.

"Yeah. How 'bout you?"

"School, hanging with the guys, dealing with Leah's 24/7 attitude."

"What happened? Leah used to always be so happy. And what happened to her and Sam?"

"Sam met Emily." He said.

"That seems kind of…flakey." I murmured.

"It's more complicated than that. I can't explain it. But someday you'll understand."

"O…kay…" I said, confused.

He laughed. "I know, that probably sounded stupid."

"No, just confusing."

We walked and talked for a while, and eventually made it back to where the other guys were. I instantly felt bad when I saw masked disappointment on Jake's face.

"Haley I think I have to go. Harry's supposed to drop my dad off soon." Jake said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you guys later." I said. I didn't want to leave.

"Wait." Seth said. "I can drop you off somewhere, if you don't want to leave yet." He offered.

"Actually, that'd be great. My car's at Jake's house." I said.

"Well, I'll see you later." Jacob said. He came over to hug me. He looked down at me, but I released him so he wouldn't kiss me in front of everybody.

"Later Jake." I said, then waved.

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't go with Jacob." Embry said.

"Why? You guys are my friends, right? I love hanging with friends." I smiled.

"Right." Seth smiled. "Sam, san I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course." Sam said, and they walked away.

"Hmmm… Who to choose, who to choose…" Embry said, smirking.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Jake and Seth." Paul said.

"You're falling for both of them." Paul said.

"No I'm not. What Jacob and I had when we were 14 is history. And Seth and I are just friends." I said.

"But you wanna be more." Paul said, smirking.

"That's not even true!" I blushed.

"Yeah, we can tell by the pink in your cheeks." Embry joked, causing me to blush even more.

"Oh, and we know about you and Jake's little 'special moment' last night after the bonfire." Quil said, and the guys laughed.

I turned completely red. "How?" I demanded.

"Jake couldn't hide stuff from us even if he tried. We always kind out." Paul said.

"He told you, didn't he?" I said.

"Didn't have to. But you might want to keep your paws off of him. We don't need 16 & Pregnant filming on La Push." Embry joked, and all three boys busted out laughing.

I bit my lip, then fake laughed. "You know, you can shut the hell up."

"We're serious though." Quil laughed.

"So am i. nothing is going on between me and Jacob, and nothing will!" I concluded.

"I bet you can't stay away from both of them. You're gonna get with either Jake or Seth." Paul betted.

"It's gonna be Jake." Embry said.

"Agreed." Quil said.

"I think it's gonna be Seth." Paul affirmed.

Seth and Sam started walking back then.

"What'd I miss?" Seth asked.

"The fun." Quil joked.

"They were joking on me." I looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes, and stuck out my bottom lip.

"About what?" he asked.

"Nothing important." I said, then hugged him. "By the way," I turned to Quil and Embry. "You can't change your bets." I winked at them.

Seth looked at me, confused. I shook my head and gave him an "it's nothing" look.

"Guys, stop picking on Haley." Seth said.

"Wow, Seth, that girl's got you wrapped around her finger already!" Paul said.

"Hey, Sam, do you think I could get Emily's number?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, then told me her number as I punched it into my phone.

"Thank you. I need to ask her something." I said, smiling.

Me and Seth started wandering around alone again, talking.

"So, you and Jake, huh?" he asked.

I groaned. "No. we're just friends. That's all. Nothing else." I denied. Relief washed over his face.

"So I might have a chance?" he smiled.

"Maybe." I winked at him. He beamed.

"I heard a little rumor about you and Jake last night." He said.

"Oh God." I groaned. "Okay, yes, Jacob and I kissed. And yes, it got a little intense, but I got carried away and it was a one-time deal!" I explained.

"He's lucky." He muttered.

"Why?"

"He got to kiss you." He said quietly.

I turned to him, placed a hand on his check, and leaned forward to place my lips on his. It only lasted a moment, because I pulled back.

"Now you can't say that anymore." I smiled. He was speechless. "Um, by the way, where does Emily live?"

"From Jake's house, go further down the road, take the second right, and you'll go for a little bit without seeing any houses, but take the first left, continue down, and you'll be right there." He explained.

"Thanks! I think I'll drop by once you drop me off to get my car." I said.

"Well then I should drop you off now if you wanna catch her before she leaves. I think she's going to Port Angeles later." He said.

"Okay." I said, and we walked to his car.

We didn't say anything as we rode to Jacob's house, and when we got there, we hugged and said goodbye. I got out of his car, and he drove away. I dug in my pocket for my keys, when Jacob came outside. I dropped my keys, and he came over, bent down, and got them.

"Might need these." He joked.

"Probably." I laughed.

"Did you wanna come inside?" he asked.

"I would, but I was gonna go see Emily." I explained.

"Oh, okay. I see you later then?" he asked.

"You will. Feel free to drop by anytime." I smiled, then hugged him.

I pulled back, and he surprised me by planting his mouth on mine. I pushed him away, and he looked at me, confused.

"I think it's a little early. I just moved here yesterday. I haven't seen you in three years. I think we should just be friends right now." I explained.

His face grew long, and his eyes dark. "It's Seth, isn't it?" he asked, his whole face covered in a dark expression.

"It isn't anybody! We're just moving too fast!" I explained loudly, getting mad myself.

He blew up. "Too fast? Too fast? What about what we had three years ago? That was love! You can't just drop that, Haley! It's not too fast! I was trying to pick up where we left off! I still love you! I thought you felt the same way, but I guess I was wrong!" he yelled.

"That was three years ago, Jacob! Three years! I've moved on!" his words stung, so I hope mine did, too.

"It didn't seem like you moved on last night when you were practically begging for me to kiss you! You were the one that said you didn't want to leave me, then kissed me again before you left!" tears were leaving my eyes now.

"You know what, Jake? Whatever! I'm not dealing with this anymore!" I screamed, then got in my car. "And I take back my invitation!" I yelled before slamming the door.

I drove off, and his whole body was shaking violently, his eyes drenched in fury. Tears were flying down my face, but I tried to pay attention to the road as I made my way to Emily's house. I pulled up, got out, and knocked on the door. I remembered my crying, and quickly wiped my cheeks, but not before Emily opened the door.

"Haley, what happened?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I just got into a big fight with Jacob." I said, my voice shaky.

"Come inside and we'll talk." She said, taking me by the arm and leading me inside. She led me to a couch, and we sat down. "Now, what happened?"

"Well, last night, after the bonfire, me and Jake kissed." I said.

"I heard about that." She said. Her too?

"Seems like everybody did." I mumbled, then continued. "So anyway, today I drove to his house, and we were gonna hang out. Well, we went to the beach to hang out with Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth, and Sam. We got there, and me and Seth started talking.

"We were off talking by ourselves for a while, then Jake said he had to go, and was gonna take me, since my car was at his house, but Seth offered to take me later, so that I could stay at the beach longer, and I accepted. Then, we were talking, and he asked about me and Jake. I told him there was nothing going on, and he brought up the kiss. He said Jake was lucky for kissing me, so I… I kissed him." I said.

"Did you want to be with Jacob again?" she asked.

"Yesterday, when we kissed, yes. But today, after being with Seth, and kissing him, I was torn, because I think I like Seth. I don't know what it is." I explained. She smiled.

"I know the feeling. But what happened after that, with Jacob?"

"Well, Seth dropped me off at Jake's so I could get my car, then Jake came outside, and invited me in. I said no, because I was gonna come here, and then he surprised me by kissing me. I pushed him away, and told him it was too early. Then his expression became all dark and asked if it was because of Seth. I said it wasn't because of anybody, and we got into a huge fight about what we used to have, and how he still loves me, but I've moved on, and he was getting so mad and I couldn't take it, so I left. He was so angry, I swear I saw his whole body shaking!" I said, tearing up again.

She hugged me, and just let the tears fall. "Don't worry, he won't stay mad at you."

"I hope not. Jake's a good friend, and I don't want to lose him. But I'm not sure that I want to be a couple again, especially if he acts like that when I say something he doesn't like, or if he gets jealous." The tears had stopped coming now.

"So you were gonna come here before the fight. What did you wanna talk about?" she asked.

"I needed your advice. I don't have any friends here besides the guys, and I can't talk to them about stuff like this. I'm confused. I like, well, I guess _liked_, Jake, but today I think I'm falling for Seth, and I don't know what to do! Plus I feel like a ho for kissing Jake last night, and Seth today!" I said.

"First of all, you are _not_ a ho. And tell me about when you kissed Jake. Not detail, just, what did you feel?" she asked.

"Honestly? I felt lust. I wanted more, but I didn't feel a big connection. It just took me back to when we were fourteen." I admitted.

"What about when you kissed Seth?" she asked.

I thought back to earlier. "A connection. It was a small kiss. One of those tender sweet ones, like on a first date or something. But I still felt something there between us." I confessed. She smiled.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Go with who my heart tells me?" I asked.

"Who does your heart tell you?"

"I think it's telling me…" I hesitated. The name I wanted to say shocked me.

**OMG it's a cliff hanger! If you've read Onyx Star or Garnet Moon you know the answer, but if you haven't, then you'll have to wait for next chapter! Reviews=Updates! Soooo, REVIEW AWAY! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

** A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long! I just haven't been inspired, and every time I start this chapter, I end up hating it. So I'm just starting fresh with a new idea. I hope it works out and you like it! (Also, Updates are the best way to inspire me;)**

After my conversation with Emily yesterday—and everything else that had happened—I couldn't stop thinking about the choice I had to make. I could go with Jake, who I had so much history with, and honestly, who I still liked. Or, I could go with Seth, who had always been nothing more than a friend, but could definitely be more if I let him.

I decided to just drive to La Push, and let whatever happened, happen . I was already ready for the day, so I hopped into the car and drove. I turned the radio on, and Rihanna's _What's My Name?_ came on. I groaned and changed the station. That girl needed to learn her name. Did Chris really hit her _that_ hard? I finally found a station playing a good song, even though I wasn't familiar with it.

_Maybe it's time to change_

_And leave it all behind_

_I've never been one to walk alone_

_I've always been scared to try_

_So why does it feel so wrong_

_To reach for something more_

_To wanna live a better life_

_What am I waiting for?_

'_Cause nothing stays the same_

_Maybe it's time to change._

It was different from the type of music I usually listened to, but I kind of liked it. By the end of the song, I was singing along with the chorus, A.K.A. the only part of the song I knew, from it being repeated. I liked the lyrics, though. After the song ended, though, some song came on that made me want to rip my hair out, so I switched it back to my favorite station. _Raise Your Glass_ by Pink came on, which was a good party song, though it had nothing to do with my mood, but I kept it on anyway.

A few popular songs later, I was at First Beach. I parked, stepped out, but didn't see anybody I knew. I walked onto the beach anyway, sporting white shorts and a grey sweater cardigan over a black camisole. Not exactly beach attire, but I hadn't actually planned on the beach when I got ready this morning. My long hair was falling wavy and naturally down my back, the little sun that was out was making my natural caramel highlights noticeable.

"Hales." I slowly turned around at the familiar voice.

"Hey, Jake."I said, awkwardly avoiding his eyes.

"I, uh, wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday." He said, trying to meet my eyes.

I looked directly at him, which was a mistake, because he was looking at me a little too intensely. "I'm listening." I said, my eyes accusing.

"I was just jealous. But it was stupid. I shouldn't be jealous. We're not together, so I shouldn't have acted like that. You and Seth can be friends, and I won't have a problem with it." He explained.

"Well thank you for letting me know who I can be friends with. I wouldn't want to befriend anyone you don't like." I sneered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just meant that—" I stopped him short.

"I know what you meant, Jacob. But frankly, I don't care if you approve or not of who I spend my time with." I stuck my finger in his face. He pushed it down.

"Haley. Calm down." He placed his hands on either side of my face. I swatted his hands away, but he just placed them back. I glared at him.

"Jacob, what do you want?" I asked, irritated.

"For you to forgive me." He answered plainly.

"Well, that's not gonna happen. Jacob, what you said yesterday really hurt, and a simple sorry can't make up for that."

"That's why I want to make up for it."

"I'm waiting." I said, crossing my arms.

"I don't know, you might bite my head off." He grinned. My face stayed serious.

"I'll try to restrain myself." I glared at him. He chuckled. I wanted to smack him.

He pulled my face closer, since his hands were still on my cheeks, and planted his lips on mine. How many times were we gonna do this? I tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. I tried to be angry at him, but I could feel his apology in his kiss. I kind of leaned into him, and he noticed. I'm sure he thought I was giving in, but honestly I was just tired of standing, and was getting bored waiting for him to stop kissing me.

He finally pulled away, smiling at me. My hands were tingling, aching to wipe that smile off his face. "Was that really necessary, Jacob?" I asked, giving him an annoyed look. He frowned.

"I thought it was pretty necessary." His brows knitted together. "You didn't like it?"

"Not particularly, considering it wasn't actually my decision."

"Haley." He said, bowing his head to meet my eyes, his forehead leaning on mine.

"What?" I asked, agitated.

"Please. Don't be so stubborn. I missed you; a lot. Blame me for not being able to help myself."

"Okay, I will." I retorted.

"Hales, I didn't mean literally. I know you still have feelings for me, you just don't want to admit it." I seriously wanted to hit him right now.

"I don't think you understand how badly I want to—"

"Kiss me?" he smirked, cutting me off.

"Smack you." I corrected him.

"Harsh."

"Good." I turned around and started walking down the beach, but of course, Jake followed like a puppy. "Jake, if I kiss you, will you go away?"

"That doesn't sound like you want to." He stepped in front of me, making me stop.

"That's because I don't. But I want you to leave me alone."

"Fine. I'll leave, if you kiss me for real. As in, like you mean it." He compromised.

"Like, as in pretend? Because that was a no brainer." He didn't say anything, he just waited. "Ugh, okay. Fine, you win."

I walked forward to meet him, grabbed his head, and brought it down to where I could reach his lips. He met them eagerly, but stopped himself, knowing I was supposed to kiss him like I meant it, not the other way around. I gave into the kiss, knowingly making him happy. For a few moments, I could imagine what things would be like with Jacob, if I were to choose him, but that song popped into my head again.

_Maybe it's time to change_

_And leave it all behind_

_I've never been one to walk alone_

_I've always been scared to try_

_So why does it feel so wrong_

_To reach for something more_

_To wanna live a better life_

_What am I waiting for?_

'_Cause nothing stays the same_

_Maybe it's time to change._

I realized that I wanted change, and change wouldn't be Jacob. Maybe life would be better for me if I chose Seth over Jake, because things _don't_ stay the same. I suddenly remembered a verse from the mystery song, and it played in my head as well.

_Maybe it's hopeless_

_Maybe I should just give up_

_What if I can't trust myself?_

_What if I just need some help?_

Obviously I needed some kind of help, because I kept going from guy to guy. When Emily asked who my heart was saying, I had said Seth. Then this morning, I had thought it was saying Jake, and it had just been going back and forth ever since. Maybe I can't trust myself… No, that's crazy. I didn't want Jake, I wanted three years ago. Why was I so stuck in the past?

I broke the kiss, and looked down at my feet. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I couldn't lie to him. He at least deserved the truth. "I haven't been listening to my heart." I said to my feet.

I looked up and saw him smiling at me. "I told you."

"No, Jake, you don't understand. I'm sorry, but, your name isn't the one my heart's been saying." His smile fell. "I'm really sorry."

"No, it's fine. You can't control what your heart tells you. I understand." He sighed. "I just wish your heart liked me a little better. Then maybe it would have told you my name." he chuckled once, the tiny smile not reaching his eyes.

"Whether we're friends or more than that, I don't wanna lose you. You mean too much to me, and I don't want things to be awkward between us." I told him.

"I don't either. And don't worry, you'll never lose me." He smiled, and then wrapped me in a hug. I hugged back, glad that we had found a middle ground.

"Haley, remember what I said! La Push doesn't need MTV pestering around with video cameras!" I heard Embry yell, and whipped around to see him and Quil howling with laughter.

"Seriously, chick, make up your mind!" Quil joked.

I turned completely in red, in both embarrassment and anger. "Embry, Quil, you two need to shut the hell up!" I yelled back at them. Still laughing, they came over to where Jacob and I were.

"So it's not enough that you have Seth wrapped around your finger like a little gold ring, but you need Jake to be, too? Unbelievable." Embry smirked.

"You know, Embry, I think you're just jealous that I didn't want _you_." I said, returning his cocky expression.

"Oh, definitely. I cry myself to sleep at the thought of you choosing them over me, when all I want is just one little kiss, something to make me feel loved." He got on his knees and braided his fingers together, pretending to beg. I walked forward and pushed his head, making him almost fall backwards into the sand.

"Good, because you can keep crying." I grinned. He got off the ground and walked up close to me, a devious expression in his eyes. He leaned forward, as in to kiss me, but I shoved his face away playfully. "Never gonna happen. Not even in your crazy, ridiculous, desperate dreams." I turned and walked away from him.

"I feel sorry for whoever you end up with, and has to deal with you!" Quil joked.

"Well obviously it'll be someone who can handle me." I said.

"And that person would be…?" Embry urged.

"I guess you're going to have to wait and find out." I smiled proudly, then went over to Jake. "I'm glad we worked things out. But I think I'm gonna get home, now. I'll see you around." I smiled, and he did, too.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." He hugged me, and I smiled into his chest, glad he understood that I just wanted to be friends with him.

"And I'll see you two around, too, I guess. Lucky me." I winked, and gave them both a hug.

"Don't I get a little something extra?" Embry asked, turning his head, and leaning his cheek towards me. I reached up and flicked his face.

"From yours truly." I smiled, then walked off to my car.

A mile later, I saw a shirtless figure walking down the road. I slowed down, beside him, and rolled my window down.

"Seth?" I asked. He turned to look at me, and smiled.

"Hi, Haley. Fancy meeting you here." He leaned down and rested his arms on the window sill, peering in at me.

"Yeah, fancy. Do you need a ride?" I asked him.

"Well, I mean I'm 2 houses away from being home, but sure." He smiled and got in the passenger's seat.

I looked over at him, and instantly regretted it. His shirtless self was absolutely glorious. All his muscles were right there in front of me, and I couldn't help but to gawk at them. I quickly adverted my eyes before he looked back at me.

"So what were you doing on the side of the road?" I asked casually, trying to keep my breathing steady.

"Walking home." He answered.

"Something happen to your car?" I asked, trying to hide the confusion.

"No, I just wasn't going far enough to need it." He looked at me and smiled. "This is my house." He added.

I turned into the driveway of his house. I should've realized this was his; I used to come here during the summers to see Leah, but I guess I didn't realize it just then, because of the major distraction that happened to be sitting to my right, completely oblivious to what he was doing to me.

He got out of the car, and I did the same. "Um, Seth, there's something I kind of want to talk about." I said nervously, fidgeting with a button on my cardigan.

"Did you wanna come in to talk?" he asked.

"Well, I kinda wanted this to be private." I admitted.

"Oh, well, I don't think anybody's home." He said.

"That works." I smiled almost nervously. We walked into the house, and I had forgotten how familiar it was. "Wow, I feel like I haven't been here in forever!" I said, looking around, taking in all the memories. I remembered the times I had been here, hanging with Leah, who was older than me by almost two years, but was still like a best friend to me. She had always teased me about Seth, who was older than me by a few months, saying how I liked him, which I had always denied, because I was into Jacob Black. I almost laughed out loud at that.

"Brings you back, doesn't it?" He chuckled.

"Definitely." I laughed, too, then turned to Seth, who had disappeared. "Uh, Seth?" I called.

"In here." He called from another room. I walked down the short hall, and into his room, which I remembered. I found him in front of his dresser, looking through a drawer for something, then pulled out a grey T-shirt. Again, I couldn't help but gawk as he slid his arms through the sleeves, then pulled the shirt over his head, his torso…

I quickly turned my head to look at his room, his bed, his dirty clothes that had been thrown onto his floor and furniture. "Nice room." I laughed, looking at his face, which was looking at his feet in embarrassment. I changed the subject. "So, um, about what I was saying earlier…" I started.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go to the living room." He said, and we exited his room, walking to the living room and both taking a place on the couch. "Whatcha wanna talk about?"

I faced him. "Well, ever since yesterday, I've been struggling with a decision." I said, not looking at his face. I continued. "When me and Jake kissed after the bonfire," I saw him wince out of the corner of my eye; how adorable! "I thought I wanted to pick up where we left off. But then, yesterday, when me and you were walking down the beach and talking, and then _we _kissed, I thought that maybe I wanted to be with you, instead. It confused me, because I never really imagined you and me together, but when I kissed you, I felt something _there_, and it made me imagine what life would be like with you." I looked at him sideways, and he was looking at his hands, smiling. "Then me and Jake got in a fight, and I thought, how could I be with him, if he blows up whenever he gets jealous, or hears something he doesn't like? How could I be with someone who gets that mad, and I hadn't even told him I kissed you? I just couldn't see it happening.

"So that's when I went to Emily's house, and asked her for advice. I told her everything, and she told me to simply listen to my heart. But that was the problem, I couldn't figure out what my heart was saying. I told her that my heart was telling me you, but when I woke up this morning, I was thinking about Jake, and how maybe I did want to be with him, but I met him on the beach, and now we're just friends." I looked at him. "Long story short, I choose you."

**A/N: Yay, I finally got chapter three done! And all in one day! Aren't you proud of me? I know my sister is! ;) By the way, the "mystery song" was Maybe by Sick Puppies. I was looking through my iTunes for a not popular song, and I saw that, and thought it would be perfect! Anyway, Please reiew! Tell me whatcha love, whatcha hate, whatcha want more of! I appreciate all reviews, and actually like constructive criticism, as long as it's not something like 'this story sucks.' I'd rather it be something that'll help me make my story better. Reviews=Updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Hey everyone! As soon as I finished chapter three, I wanted to start work on chapter four! I'm just really in the mood to write, so I guess that's good for all of you! I really appreciate reviews, though! Anyway, enjoy chapter four!**

"What I mean by that is, well, I really like you, and I can imagine myself with you, and I just feel like we belong. And I hope that you feel the same way, because I really wanna try this, and I think that we—" His mouth silenced mine.

After a moment, he pulled away. "I feel the same way. Well, that's putting it lightly." He chuckled. I smiled, then hugged him, leaning on his chest and taking in his scent. He smelt like woods and must, but it was a soothing smell, and I absolutely loved it.

I nestled my face into his neck, and he ran his fingers through my hair. His skin was burning hot against my face, but it felt good in the cool house. The draft from the air conditioner made me a shiver a little.

"Cold?" he asked.

I sat up. "It's a little chilly in here." I said, chuckling. He patted his lap, and I turned around, then scooted back to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, and rested his head on top of mine. He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, and laid it over us, then reached for the remote on the floor, and turned the TV on.

I ended up falling asleep on his lap. We were lying on the couch, still under the blanket, watching TV, and I had t struggle to keep my eyes open. I finally dozed off, and when I woke up, I was a little embarrassed.

"Morning." Seth chuckled when I opened my eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him.

"An hour, maybe. Probably not even that. I fell asleep for about a half hour." He said.

"Oh, okay. That's not long." I said. I felt him shake his head.

We were both quiet for a minute. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, sure." I said, then got up. We walked out the front door and into the fresh air. "It feels good outside." I mentioned.

"It does." He said as he snuck his hand into mine. I smiled as I intertwined our fingers. "So, um, there's something I wanted to tell you, but I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"Seth, you can tell me anything." I assured him.

"You promise you'll believe me? And you won't think I'm crazy?" he asked.

"I promise. Now, what it is?"

"Well," he stopped walking, and looked at his feet. "I'm kind of a… I'm a werewolf…" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked. Okay, so maybe he _was_ a _little_ crazy.

He looked at me now. "I'm a werewolf. All of the guys are. Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady. Even Leah." He said.

My eyes widened. "Even Leah?" he nodded. "How long has everybody been… like that?" I asked.

"It's different for each one of us. Sam's been a wolf the longest. Collin and Brady are the newest ones. Before them it was me and Leah. Nobody except Sam was a wolf the last time you were here." He explained.

All of this was overwhelming me. "Wow. This is… so unreal." I said, taking everything in. "Why didn't Jacob tell me?" I asked.

"He couldn't. We're not allowed to tell anybody. Sam has an extremely strict order about it. He's the alpha, by the way. His orders get obeyed whether we like it or not." He said.

"So how can you tell me? Won't you get in trouble?"

"Well, no. I'm allowed to tell you." He explained, grinning a little bit.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, there's a ton of ancient legends about the Quileute tribe, and one of them has to do with something called imprinting." He said.

"I've heard that word before. Probably not the same meaning, though." I chuckled.

"Not exactly. You see, for us, when we imprint on someone, it means we've found our soul mate. When we see her for the first time, everything changes. Our whole world is basically turned upside down. It's as if she's holding us to the planet, instead of gravity. And when we imprint, we can tell them everything." He explained.

"You imprinted on me?" my eyes bugged out. My heart was going a million miles an hour, and my stomach was doing somersaults.

"Yeah." He looked at me, beaming.

"When?" I asked.

"When I saw you at the bonfire, the first time since three years ago." He said.

"Oh my God, then it must've been horrible for you to find out about me and Jake…" I said, suddenly feeling awful.

"You have no idea." He looked away from me. "Every time I look at you, everything else just disappears. When I just simply hold your hand, or have you in my arms, I feel like the luckiest person on the planet. And I can't even begin to describe what I feel when I kiss you." He said. My whole body was over flowing with warmth. I turned to face him, gently laying my hand on his cheek. I smiled, and stood on my tip-toes to reach his lips. It was a soft kiss. A very tender kiss. I pulled away, and we both couldn't help but smile.

"Like that?" I asked.

"Especially like that." He was grinning from ear to ear.

We started walking again, still holding hands. "So tell me about the whole werewolf thing. Like, how does it work? What makes you… change?" I asked.

"Well, we phase when we get too mad. Unless we have a lot of control, then we can phase pretty much any time we want to. Also, when we're wolves, we can hear each other's thoughts. Zero privacy." He said.

"So that's how everybody knew about… the other night." I thought aloud.

"Exactly." He said.

"What other special things can you do as a wolf?" I asked.

"Our senses are a lot sharper than a normal human's, even when we're not a wolf, though when we are, our senses are at their sharpest. Oh, and you know how I'm always so warm?" I nodded. "It's a wolf thing, too. We usually run a temperature between one-oh-eight and one-oh-nine." He said.

"I was wondering why all of you were so warm." I said. We walked for a few minutes without saying anything, when I suddenly asked, "Can I see you as a wolf?"

"Really?" he looked surprised.

"Yeah, so that if I ever see a wolf that looks similar, I won't run away in terror." He laughed, causing me to laugh.

"Well, okay." He let go of my hand, then walked into the woods we were next to. "Um, turn around." He said.

I did as he said. "O…kay…"

"It's just that, if we don't want our clothes to burst into stray fabric…" he started.

"Oh, I get it." I laughed. After a short moment, I heard something crunching leaves and twigs, coming closer. I turned around, and almost jumped out of my skin. "Oh my God, you're humongous!" my eyes widened. It looked like his back would come up to my shoulders. I slowly walked closer to him. His fur was a light sandy color.

I placed my hand on his back, and ran my fingers through his fur. I moved my hand up to his head, and scratched behind his ear. I swear I saw him laughing! I laughed, too, and he walked away. He went behind a tree, so I turned the other way, giving him privacy again. After a moment, I felt warm arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"So what'd you think?" he asked, his lips were right at my ear.

"I think that was absolutely amazing! I've never seen anything so incredible!" I said.

"I'm glad you like it. I was afraid you'd run away, screaming." I laughed. He kissed my cheek, then let me go so he could come beside me. I took his hand, and we started walking again, this time, back the way we came.

"So, are you out of school?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately." He laughed. "I'll be a senior. How 'bout you?"

"Yeah. To think I would've been a senior last year, with me turning 18 in September, but the school system's messed up." I grimaced.

"That sucks. So you're going to Forks High after summer?" he asked.

I sighed. "I guess. I really don't want to, but whatever. I'd rather go to the school you're going to, because I'll know people. I won't know anyone at FH."

"I wish there was a way you could go with me." He sighed.

"Me too."

We reached his house a few moments later. I stayed at his house until about 11, then decided I'd better get home if I didn't want my mom to ask any questions.

"Bye, Seth. Should I come by tomorrow?" I asked as he walked me to my car.

"That'd be awesome." He smiled, opening my door for me.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled back, then kissed his cheek, and got in my car. He waved at me as I drove away, and then he became invisible in the darkness of the night.

I got home, not surprised to see the living room lights on. I walked in the door, trying to act casual. "Have fun?" my mom called from the recliner.

"Yeah, I was over at Leah's house." Which wasn't a lie, considering it _was_ her house, and she was there from 7 until 8.

"That's good that you two are still friends." She said.

"I know, she's great." I said, then started for the stairs. "I'm tired, so night. Oh, and in the morning I'm gonna start jogging again. I'm waking up at six-thirty if you want to come. Just sleep if you don't."

"Okay, sweetie. Goodnight." And with that, I went upstairs, got ready for bed, and dozed off to a night filled with lovely dreams about Seth.

My alarm went off at 6:30, just as planned, but I didn't realize just how tired I would be. I forced myself to leave the bed that had suddenly become so comfortable, and I threw on a pair of Sofees and a T-shirt. I threw up my hair, put my shoes on, then headed downstairs. I could tell my mom was still asleep, so I grabbed a water bottle and left the house.

I started at a slow job, then gradually picked up the pace. I ended up running for about 3 miles, then turned around to come back home. At the 4th mile, I started getting tired, and by the 6th mile, I was ready to crawl back into bed for the rest of the day. I hadn't run in about a month, but getting tired after 4 miles was still pretty sad.

I got home and went straight to the bathroom to shower. The lukewarm water felt good after running, and I got out feeling refreshed. I went to my room and called Seth. I rummaged through my drawers while I listened to the ringing, and finally, he answered.

"Hey, Haley." I could hear the smile in his voice as he answered.

"Hey, Seth. What did you wanna do today?" I asked him, still looking for something good to wear.

"Um, it doesn't really matter to me. My whole day is free." He said.

"What about the beach?" I asked after finding my black and grey bikini.

"Sounds great."

"Cool, I'll be over soon." I said, pulling out jean shorts and a white and grey striped flowy tank top.

"See you in a bit."

"See ya." I said, hanging up to put the outfit on.

I slipped on my bathing suit, and wore the shorts and tank over top of it. I went into the bathroom and blow dried my hair, so that it was in natural beachy waves. I went back into my room, got a change of clothes and a beach bag to shove them in, put my flip flops on, and grabbed my Aviators. I bounced down the stairs, passing my mom on the way to the door.

"Going to the beach?" she asked.

"Yeah, I needed a beach day." I told her. I grabbed a Poptart from the pantry.

"Okay. When will you be back?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I might hang out at Leah's for a while." I said. That was the whole truth. I would hang out at Leah's house. It just so happened to be that Seth lived there, too, but she didn't know about me and Seth yet, and I wasn't sure when I would tell her. I still needed time.

"Okay, just making sure, so that I don't make dinner for you and you not be here." She winked, then walked into the living room. I went into the garage, where I had parked my car last night. I got in my car, hit the button to open the garage, and started for Seth's house.

I got to the Clearwater's house, and walked up to the door. I knocked, and Seth opened the door, smiling, of course.

"Hey." He said, letting me in.

"Hi." I smiled, kissed his cheek, and walked into his house.

"Are you hungry at all?" he asked.

"Not really, honestly. I had a Poptart right before I left the house." I laughed.

"Cool. So we're ready to go?"

"Sounds like it." I smiled, and we walked out of the house. I went to open the passenger door when he grabbed my waist and pulled me out of the way. He set me down, opened the door for me, and did a motion with his arm like he was presenting something. I laughed, then got into his car. He shut my door, then walked to the other side to get in the driver's seat. I turned on the radio as he got in, surprised to see that it was already on my favorite station. We started driving to First Beach, and I slipped my hand into his, intertwining our fingers while our hands rested on the armrest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile, which caused me to smile, too. He started rubbing my hand with his thumb, and I leaned across the armrest to kiss his cheek.

I wasn't even sure if Seth and I were officially together, but I was already falling in love with him.

**A/N: okay, so that's it for chapter 4. But don't worry, chapter 5 picks up where this chapter left off! You'll get to enjoy the beach scene, so smile! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this chapter picks up where chapter 4 left off; at the beach. Please review! Hope you like this story so far!**

Seth parked the car in front of the beach and got out to open my door for me, and I blushed a little when he took my hand to help me out. Still holding hands, we walked onto the warm sand and headed for the water. Even for early June, it was surprisingly warm. Probably in the high 70s. We walked down the sandy slope, and I peeled off my outer clothes.

"I'm gonna check the water." I let him know, then ran into the water, getting wet as the water splashed me as I headed knee deep into the sloshing waves. I stopped to feel the water on my hands and legs, when I heard splashing behind me. Before I could turn more than my head around, Seth came running and grabbed me by the waist, picking me up and spinning me around in the water. I shrieked and giggled as he put me down into the water, getting me completely soaked. I kicked the back of his knee cap, making him loose balance, then I tackled his legs, making him fall into the water beside me.

"Should've known better than to mess with you." He joked.

"Yes, you should have." I winked at him, then rushed at him, planting a kiss on his surprised mouth. He braided his fingers into my already tangled from the water hair. I settled in his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist and crushing myself to him. The hand that wasn't in my hair, he used to wrap around my waist, pulling me as close as possible. I had both hands placed on his cheeks, while we passionately kissed. I pulled back and just smiled at him. He was beaming, his grin stretching from his left ear to his right, and I was sure I looked similar. He kissed me again, but softly.

"Shall we swim?" he asked after he pulled back. I nodded and he stood up, then grabbed my hand and helped me stand up in the water. We walked deeper into the cool water, and when it came up to my stomach, we started to swim around. We played around in the water for a while, splashing each other, trying to get each other under the water, seeing who can swim the fastest, et cetera, et cetera.

We eventually made our way back to shore, and we just laid in the sand, both of us exhausted. He grabbed my hand then turned his head to look at me. I looked at him and smiled. He rolled over so that the top half of him was hovering over me. I pulled his head to mine so that our lips could meet, and he kissed back automatically. I rubbed my free hand over his shoulder and along his back muscles. His hot skin felt amazing on my finger tips, and his muscles moved slightly under my hand as he continued to kiss me. I put pressure on that hand so that he would lower his body a little so that his skin could touch mine. He responded immediately and his burning skin against mine made my whole body fill with warmth. He pulled away from me, and just looked at me and smiled. I leaned up, then realized we both had sand covering most of our bodies. I laughed.

"What it is?" he asked.

"We're covered in sand." I said, then got up and grabbed his hand. "Let's go wash off." I led him to the water and walked him to where the water came up to my waist. I dipped my arms into the water, trying to get the sand off.

"Let me help." He moved my hair over my shoulder, then cupped water with his hands and poured it on my back, wiping away sand as the water went down. He repeated the process until all the sand was off my back, arms, and neck, then he kissed the exposed side of my neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he softly sucked on the sensitive skin. I moaned at the pleasure of the slight pain, not even thinking about how I would have to use my hair to cover the mark I was sure he was making. He kissed up my neck, and I felt his teeth graze across my earlobe. I heard him chuckle at my erratic breathing, and he said, "What? Are you nervous or something?"

"Of course not. It's just, this is nice." Nice wasn't exactly the word I would've used to describe how this felt. His lips on my neck, his teeth on my ear, it was definitely something I would have to get used to, though I didn't think I ever could.

We walked back onto the beach and gathered our dry clothes that were laying on the warm sand, and then went to his car. He, of course, opened the door for me before getting in the car himself, and I laid a towel across the seat so I wouldn't get the seats wet or sandy. He opened his door and did the same, and then we were on the road to his house. Unsurprisingly, it started raining about half way there.

"I think that it should just not rain for like a week. Then I'd be satisfied." I joked.

"Tell me about it. I hate patrolling in the rain. I feel like I smell like a wet dog." I laughed out loud at that one.

"I can think of worse smells." I laughed.

"Well, so can I, but—oh, crap." He groaned, and the car started crawling to a stop.

"What?" I asked.

"Something's wrong." He said, opening the door. He opened the hood of the car, and walked around to the front to take a look. I got out of the car, too, and tried looking under the car. Carter used to help his friends fix up cars, so he taught me a few things.

"Let me take a look." I said, peeking under the hood. I checked everything, but it looked like everything was working fine. "I can't find anything wrong." I said, closing the hood. Suddenly I was bent back and pinned to the top of the car.

"Well that's good to know. I hope nothing's wrong with my car. It's been working fine." He smirked at me.

"Smooth, real smooth." I smirked back, and brought his head to mine.

I was completely lost in the moment, yet I was aware of everything. The rain pounding on the car beside me, Seth's lips wrestling with mine, the feel of his hair on my fingers, and the heat his body was giving off against mine. I was also aware of the almost mute sound of footsteps coming from the woods. I went still, and Seth leaned away from me as I leaned up.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him.

"Yea." He said. The footsteps had stopped now. Seth squinted into the trees, then glared. " Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul, I can see you guys!" He called. I sighed in annoyance.

"They just can't seem to leave me alone." I mumbled. The four guys emerged from the trees, laughing.

"Glad to see you're staying with your choice, Hales." Embry joked.

"Hey, when I make a decision, I always stick to it!" I said. "And what, are you guys stalking me?" I asked. Okay, so this was the first time Jared had shown up with the other three clowns, but whoever said 'the more the merrier' lied.

"What else do we have to do with our time?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, I guess being part dog gets boring after a while, huh?" I sneered. Honestly I wanted them to go away so I could go back to being attacked with the magic that was Seth's mouth.

"So you finally got the balls to tell her?" Paul asked Seth. "'Bout time." He laughed.

"If I remember correctly, it took you two weeks to tell Abby." Seth retorted.

"Who's Abby?" I asked.

"Paul's imprint." Jared said.

"Well, well, well, the shoe's on the other foot. Not such a tough guy, are you Paul? I bet you're just as whipped as you claim Seth to be." I started laughing hysterically. I got all the other guys, except Paul, obviously, to laugh with me, and I could tell Paul was getting angry. "Oh calm down Paul, I'm just having a little fun. Don't get worked up about it. I actually wanna meet Abby. Turns out we have something in common." I chuckled.

"You'll love her. She's just a year older than you, she's tall with long black hair, tanned skin, the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen in my life. She's absolutely gorgeous." He raved on, getting lost in his thoughts. It was actually kind of cute to see the hot headed Paul be in love with somebody.

"I'd love to meet her. How 'bout we all get together tonight?" I suggested. They all seemed to like the idea.

"Sounds great." Quil said, smiling.

I turned to Seth. "Well then we should probably get cleaned up." I laughed. "Bye guys, see you tonight."

"Where and when?" Embry asked.

"Seven o'clock on the cliff?" Jared suggested.

"Perfect." I smiled, then took Seth's hand and we walked back to his car. It was still raining a little bit. I looked at Seth, and honestly, he looked extremely sexy in the rain. My breath caught. Thankfully he didn't notice; I didn't want to explain myself.

We got in the car and was at his house in minutes. We got our stuff and got out. I remembered my change of clothes that were in my car, and thanked myself for bringing them. We went into his house, and I expected someone to be there, but no one was.

"You can use Leah's bathroom to get ready." He said. "Just yell if you need something." He said, kissing my cheek then disappearing into his room.

I wandered into Leah's bathroom and turned on the shower. I looked under the sink and found a towel, along with some shower gel, shampoo, and conditioner. I undressed and stepped into the warm shower. It felt good to get rid of the nasty salt water feeling. After washing my hair and body, I stepped out and dried off, only to realize that my change of clothes was still in my car. I wrapped the towel around me, securing it under my arms, and stepped out into the cool hallway.

"Seth?" I called. He opened his door and came out of his room, then stopped dead in his tracks, gaping at me, jaw hanging. I looked down in embarrassment, chuckling quietly. "I, uh, left my bag with my change of clothes in my car. Do you think you could get it for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." He said, gliding past me and grabbing my keys off the counter. I stood awkwardly in the hallway as I waited for him to return with my bag. He came back after a moment and handed me my bag.

"Thanks." I smiled, and then pecked his lips before slipping back into the bathroom.

I put on my favorite tank—a flowy floral one, similar to the striped one I had on earlier—and some washed out jeans with holes in it; most from after I bought them. I combed through my hair and towel dried it as much as possible before walking out into the living room. I could hear him taking a shower in the master bathroom. I plopped on the couch and watched TV until Seth came out. I looked over the back of the couch and saw Seth walking towards his room in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I'm sure my face looked similar to his when I came out in a towel. He may not be as bulky as the other guys, but to me he was absolutely perfect, and his muscles and body blew my mind.

I turned back to the TV before he could catch me gawking at him. I flipped aimlessly through the channels as I waited for him to get ready. He came out a moment later in cut off jeans, and he was holding up two shirts.

"Which one?" he asked me.

"We're just hanging out on the cliff." I laughed. "But the grey one." I told him anyway, and he threw the other one on the recliner and slipped on the grey T-shirt. Again, I couldn't help but gawk, but controlled myself when he looked back at me. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yep. Let me grab some tennis shoes and I'll be ready." He said, going into his room again. I got off the couch, turned the TV off, and slipped on my vans that had been in my bag. He came out of his room with a sweatshirt in his hand. "Thought you might want this. It gets pretty windy up there at night." He said, handing me the jacket with a smile.

I smiled back and took the sweatshirt, slipping it over my hair. It smelled just like Seth, and I absolutely loved it. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to my car. It had stopped raining by now, thankfully. We were taking my car because his seats were still a little wet. He drove fast down the winding road and we were at the edge of the woods leading to the cliff within a minute. He parked and got out, then came around the other side for me. He helped me out and I eyed the climb to the cliff and groaned.

"I'm guessing you don't want to climb up?" he laughed huskily.

"Honestly? Not exactly." I chuckled. He turned around and motioned for me to get on his back. "Seriously?" I laughed.

"Seriously." He chuckled.

"Alright. You do realize once I get on I'm not gonna want to get off until we're on that cliff." I warned him.

"I'm aware." He laughed, and I hopped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist, and my arms tightly around his neck, but trying not to choke him.

"Tell me if I get heavy." I said.

"Not a chance. You're super light." He said. Honestly I couldn't really disagree. I was 5'7" and about 115 pounds. Thin, but definitely not skin and bones. Both me and Maria got our curves and busts from our moms. But I was also a jogger, so I kept off any unwanted pounds.

"Well that's good to know." I chuckled.

Pretty soon we were at the top of the cliff, and everybody was already there. Everybody being Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, and an extremely pretty girl I assumed was Abby. I'm a confident person who doesn't have many insecurities, but I felt a little self-conscious with her here. She was just like Paul described her. Tall, probably about 5'10" and she was pretty curvy too, like me, but still small. She looked like a model. Her black hair was straight and fell like silk until it reached her waist, and her bright green eyes stood out against her russet skin.

Seth set me down and took my hand as we walked over to the guys and Abby. Paul immediately came over, his waist around Abby, to introduce us, I assumed.

"Haley, this is Abby." He beamed, and I could see the love in his eyes.

"Hi, Haley, it's so nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about you from all the guys." She chuckled, then hugged me. I hugged back automatically.

"It's so nice to meet you, too! I've been looking forward to it ever since Paul mentioned you. Wow, you're everything he described." I told her. "You're a lucky guy, Paul. Your girl is absolutely gorgeous!" I told Paul. He beamed even more, and she blushed. He kissed her reddened cheek, causing her to blush more. I could tell she was still shy about PDA.

"Thank you so much! But you're the gorgeous one here!" she said. "Seth's the lucky one."

"Okay, you're both hot, and both guys are lucky. We get it." Quil laughed.

Seth stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, then snuck a kiss on my neck. I loved when he kissed my neck. His hot breath on my skin was my favorite feeling.

We hung out for a few hours, talking and laughing, and agreed that we'd have to do this again soon. On a happy note, we all left, and Seth carried me piggy-back down the cliff. I wasn't tired at all, like I expected to be. I actually left like I had a lot of energy, and halfway down the mountain I insisted on walking.

"Abby is _so_ pretty!" I said to Seth.

"I guess, but I only find one girl amazing." I had to stop walking and kiss him for that remark. "Well if I get a kiss for every sweet thing I say, I'll make those the only things that come out of my mouth!" he joked, and I nudged him.

"You can be so adorable sometimes," I said. "And I love you for that." Wait, did I just say that? I mean it was true, I did love him, but did I seriously just tell him that?

He stopped and looked at me in all seriousness. Suddenly I was pushed against a tree, and Seth and I were kissing sweetly and passionately. He pulled back and just looked at me, love in his eyes. "I love you, Haley, _so_ much!" He said, and I pulled his face back to mine.

We kissed for a moment more, then continued walking until we reached my car. He helped me in, and we were on the road again, speeding towards his house. When we got inside, I realized that it was passed midnight.

"Oh, crap, it's late! Can I just stay here tonight?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said, and I grabbed my phone and dialed my mom's number.

After a few rings, she answered, half asleep. "Hello?"

"Hey, mom, sorry to wake you, but I'm just gonna stay at Leah's tonight, okay? It's just really late and I'm already out here." I explained. Seth laughed quietly at how I said 'Leah's house' as a cover up, which wasn't a lie.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." She said, and we hung up. My mom always gave me freedom—a small reward for me always telling her everything. I never lied to her, so sneaking around about Seth actually made me feel a little guilty. I wasn't lying, technically, but I wasn't telling her the whole truth.

His parents were already asleep, and Leah was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey guys." She called quietly from the living room.

"Hey." I said when we walked closer.

"I'm about to leave. I have to patrol until the morning, so you can have my room if you want." She told me. I heard the amusement in her voice when she said 'if you want.'

"Thanks." I said, and she stood up.

"Bye. See you guys in the morning." She said, and hugged us both before walking out the door.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, too, I guess. If you need anything, just come and wake me up." He said.

"Okay. Oh, um, I don't have anything to sleep in." I noticed out loud.

"You want something of Leah's? Or you can borrow something of mine." He offered.

"I'll borrow something of yours, if that's okay." I smiled.

We went into his room, and he looked through his drawers and pulled out a red T-shirt and some sweatpants that I knew would be really big on me. "Here you go. I'll see you when you wake up. I love you." He kissed me softly.

"I love you, too." I said, smiling, and walked out of his room and into Leah's. I changed into his clothes, and I was right—they were huge on me, but I liked them. Just like his sweatshirt, they smelt like him. I crawled into Leah's bed, and fell asleep.

**A/N: Yay, so there's chapter 5! Finally! The first thousand words were hard to write, but after the car "broke down," everything flowed pretty easily. This is my longest chapter so far. Usually I make them around 2,700 words, but this chapter's around 3,400 words. Anyway, R&R please! Oh, and I realize I haven't done any disclaimers. Obviously I'm not Stephanie Meyer, but Haley belongs to me, and so does Abby, and all of Haley's family is owned by me and my sister Lilbear310 so check out her profile and read her stuff! She's good! Garnet Moon flows with Emerald Sun, which I've said before. Maria will come to visit soon, so don't worry. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: Disclaimer: (in case you didn't see the one at the end of chapter 5) I don't own twilight, obviously, and I'm clearly not Stephanie Meyer, so yea, don't sue me. Obviously if I'm writing a FANfic, I'm a FAN, not the author. Haley, Abby, and the rest of Haley's family belongs to me, and any friends of Haley that live in Virginia that I might mention belong to me. (Technically the family is owned by me AND my sis lilbear831 so yea haha) Anyway, Enjoy chapter 6! And I don't want this story to be super long wince there will be a sequel, I'm probably gonna end up skipping to when Maria comes within this chapter or chapter 7. I haven't decided yet. Guess it turns out how everything in this chapter goes. Anyway, R&R please!**

I probably fell asleep at about 1 AM, but I woke back up at around 2:30 AM. I tried going back to sleep, but every time it I looked at the clock, only ten minutes had gone by. This went on for about an hour before I finally decided to get up, because, clearly, I wasn't going to fall asleep using the fabulous method of staring at the ceiling. I walked out of Leah's room and down the hallway, then slowly opened Seth's door. I thought he was sleeping, so he scared the shit out of me when he sat up.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he whisper-asked, chuckling quietly.

"Just didn't expect you to be awake." I said, walking over to sit on the edge of his bed.

"I can't sleep. I was asleep for a little while, but I woke up and haven't been able to fall back asleep." Wow, that story sure sounded familiar.

"Same here." I said, then shivered a little. There was a draft coming from the air conditioning vent on his ceiling.

"Nice and toasty in here." He pulled the covers aside, offering me a spot next to him under the sheets. I smiled and crawled in, and he was right. It was very warm in his bed. I cuddled into his side, and he put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

I pretty much fell asleep instantly in Seth's arms, and let me tell you, it was a wonderful place to be. I woke up with my head on his chest, and his fingers running through my hair. Obviously he was awake. I opened my tired eyes and sat up.

"Good morning." He smiled at me.

"Morning." I mumbled groggily, and gave him a tired smile.

"Sleep good?" he asked.

"Great, actually. Guess I just needed a teddy bear to sleep with," I paused. "Or a puppy." I smirked at him.

He gave a throaty laugh. "Guess so."

"When did you fall asleep?" I asked him.

"Right after you did." He said.

"Oh. Maybe I should just call you when I can't sleep." I laughed.

"I'm fine with that." He chuckled.

"I bet you are." I nudged him playfully.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, leaning up.

"A little, but I can't eat right when I get up. It makes me sick." I grimaced, because I really was hungry, but I knew I'd regret it later when I was doubled over because of the pain my stomach would be in.

"Really? I'll have to remember that." He said, then got out of bed. I did the same, and he looked me over and just shook him head. "Nice."

"What?" I asked, then looked myself over. I had forgotten that I'd taken his sweats off before getting into Leah's bed. "Oh. I, uh, can't sleep in long pants." I admitted, and he laughed.

"Well that doesn't bother _me_." He chuckled.

"Of course not." I said, then walked out of his room and into Leah's to put the sweats back on.

I walked back out into the hallway and Seth came in front of me and put his arms around my waist. "You're so beautiful." He said, and I blushed.

"Oh, hush. I'm in baggy pajamas." I said.

"And yet you're still gorgeous. Although I do like your attire while sleeping." He winked at me. I jokingly shoved him and walked to the living room.

Sue was in the kitchen, and Harry, his dad, was on the couch watching TV. "Do they know I spent the night?" I whispered to him.

"I'm sure. They don't care though. They like it when you're here." He said, and I smiled at that.

"I like it when I'm here, too." I giggled, then tugged him by his hand into the living room.

"Morning, you two." Sue greeted us with a smile.

"Morning." Seth and I said in unison. He pulled me to the recliner and sat down, and I climbed into his lap.

"Where's Leah?" Seth asked.

"Still patrolling. Should be back within the next half hour, though." Harry answered.

"Oh, Seth, I forgot to tell you," I started telling him. "Maria's coming up on the 5th for two weeks."

"Really? Sweet! I bet you're excited." He said, smiling at me.

"Very! It's barely been a week but I miss her already! I mean, we've lived together since we were born." I laughed.

We watched TV with Harry for a bit, and then ate breakfast with Leah when she got home. A little while later, I decided I should probably head back home, so I changed into what I had on last night, and Seth walked me to my car.

"I'll see you later." I said, then kissed him. He kissed back, and I got in the car.

"I love you." He said, smiling.

"I love you, too." I smiled back at him, then drove home.

"Hey, Hales. Have fun?" My mom asked when I walked in.

"Yeah, I did. Last night a bunch of us went to the cliff, and I met Paul's girlfriend, Abby. She's so sweet and she's gorgeous and they're just so cute together! It was just a fun night. We didn't end up leaving until after midnight, and I didn't really wanna drive all the way back here, so I just stayed in La Push." I said.

"Well it's good to have you back. I feel like ever since we moved here you're always gone. You were home more when we lived in Virginia!" she laughed.

"Well everyone here is like a family to me, and I haven't seen them in so long. And I always have so much fun when I'm with them." I said.

"Well that's good." She said, then went to look in the fridge. "Wait, you're not seeing Jake behind my back, are you?" She had a slightly horrified look on her face.

"Of course not! I'm not seeing Jacob at all! I haven't even seen him in a few days! It's been really awkward. He wanted to get back together, but I just wanted to be friends." I told her. Relief washed over her face.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to sneak behind my back." She said, and I felt guilty.

"I know." I told her, then walked up the stairs to my room.

The next week passed uneventfully. Finally it was the 5th, and I was on my way to pick up MG from the Airport. I was running late, so I was tempted to speed, but I knew cops always lurked around this area, so I had to resist. I made it to the airport, and practically ran to baggage claim, where I was supposed to meet Maria.

"Haley?" A hoarse voice called me from behind. I turned around to see Maria. She looked like she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a while, and she looked about 10 pounds lighter.

"MG! Oh my gosh, I missed you so much! Wow, you look so different!" I hugged her and took one of her suitcases.

She frowned. "Is it really that noticeable?"

I turned my head towards her. "What? What happened?"

"Chris dumped me…" she bit her lip. Chris had been her best friend for years, and they started dating at the beginning of junior year, which had just ended. She had gotten held back a year, too.

"What a douche…" I never liked the fact that they were dating, but I never said anything because I knew she really liked him.

She tried to laugh, but it was pitiful. "I know. And yet I'm still wearing the black leather jacket he gave me." She grimaced.

"How about you and I go shopping?" I offered. "Get your mind off things."

She nodded. "Sure. Retail therapy is always good."

I smiled. "Then it's settled. We're right here in Port Angeles anyway, so we won't have to go far." We started walking to my Lexus, put her stuff in the trunk, and started walking around Port Angeles.

"I haven't been here in like, three years!" she said excitedly, finally having a genuine smile on her face.

"Feels good to be back, doesn't it?" I smiled back at her.

"Yeah it does! Hey, is that bookstore still around?" she asked. She had always been a reader, unlike me.

"Yeah, it's around that corner up there. C'mon."

We wandered around the store for a while, and while she was in the artist's section for most of the time, I was flipping through magazines and comic books. I laughed at all the lame ones, which were most of the ones on display. It entertained me, so I actually ended up getting the one that made me laugh the most. I wasn't sure if I would ever pick it up ever again, but hey, our family was rich, so I could afford it. After paying for our junk, we shopped in about six more stores.

"Where to next?" MG asked after leaving the last store.

We had been walking around a lot, and it was actually getting pretty late. We were pretty different, but we both knew how to take our sweet time in stores.

"Well, my feet are about to fall off, so how about home?" I laughed and walked towards the car.

On the way home, I told her about Seth. Once I realized she looked uncomfortable, I remembered Chris, and immediately stopped.

"Maria!" My mom ran to hug her when we walked in the door.

"Hey, Aunt Nikki! It's so great to see you again."

"It's been too long!" I resisted the urge to laugh. It had only been, what, two weeks?

Mom helped us carry everything up to my room, well, _our_ room, now. "So what're you girls doing tomorrow?" she asked us.

"Probably gonna go to the beach." MG answered.

Mom just smiled and left, probably thinking that I spend too much time in La Push as it is. I laughed to myself.

"I'm really tired… Woah, it's almost midnight already!" I said, not realizing how much time we'd really spent shopping. We got ready for bed, and I popped in a movie that we both ended up falling asleep to.

Morning came, and I was taking MG to see the pack. I had told her about the new guys, like Brady and Collin. I threw on some grey skinnies and a black V-neck T-shirt.

"C'mon Hales! I wanna meet that boy you won't shut up about!" She yelled at me. Thankfully the walls were thick and my mom was downstairs.

"Oh hush! I'm right here." I said, and we walked downstairs. "Bye, Mom! We're going to First Beach. See you later." I practically dragged her out the door. I was ready to see my Seth. "You did something different today…" I pointed out. Unlike yesterday, she was wearing makeup, and looked pretty well put together. "Who are you trying to impress?" I asked once we got in my car.

She shrugged. "Maybe some of the guys got hot over the past few years."

When there was no traffic, I drove like a maniac, so we reached La Push in about five minutes. As soon as we got out of the car, I spotted Seth.

"Seth!" I called his name and ran into his arms. "What's wrong?" I could tell he wasn't happy about something.

"Jacob's been getting on my nerves. I think he's still in denial, but he's been baggin' on me about how I'm not as buff as the other guys and shit like that." He said.

I hugged him tighter."Don't listen to him. Your body never seizes to blow my mind. You're absolutely perfect and I wouldn't want you any other way." I said, but of course MG had to ruin it.

"_This_ is the hottest guy out there?"

I spun around and glared at her. "Maria!" I shouted furiously.

"He ain't even got a six pack!" she said, which was a lie, because Seth did. "And how old is he? _Twelve_?" she was doubled over in laughter.

Seth started shaking and before I could calm him, he phased and started chasing Maria. _Oh, shit_, I thought to myself. Jared came running and jumped over MG and phasing mid-air into a brown wolf. He started fighting with Seth, and suddenly there were several more wolves surrounding me and Maria protectively.

Sam appeared next to Maria, and asked if she was okay. "I… I'm fine." She answered shakily. A grey wolf, who I knew was Paul, pulled Seth away from Jared.

"I guess since you've seen it, I may as well tell you. We're all werewolves; Jacob, Jared, Embry, Quil, Paul, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, and myself." Sam explained. Maria just looked at him like he was crazy. I noticed that all the wolves were gone.

"Where'd they all go?" MG asked, who apparently noticed, too. I came over to her side, giving her my famous '_I'm mad at you' _look.

"They probably all ran off to change back." Sam said. Human Jared came running over now.

"Maria-Grace!" he shouted when MG looked at him.

"Jared! I haven't seen you in years! Geez you grew!" she hugged him, throwing her arms around his neck, but I yanked her away and dragged her from the group of boys.

"Do you even _know_ how mad I am at you?" I growled at her.

"No… What did I even do?" she shrugged.

"You insulted Seth like that! He's my _boyfriend_!" I didn't mention he had already been upset. "You would never see me talking to Chris like that!" as much as I always wanted to bag on Chris, I restrained myself.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking away from me.

"Ugh, no you're not." I said, then stormed back to Seth. Once I reached him, I gave him a big hug and kissed him. "I'm sorry about that, baby. She's just a little messed up right now. She's still trying to get over a rough breakup, and she had no idea that you were already upset." I explained.

"It's okay, I'm not mad at her. I just hoped that _you_ weren't mad at _me_ for almost attacking your sister." He chuckled a little.

"Of course not. I know you wolf men get angered easily." I winked at him.

"I'd never, _ever_ get mad at you though." He said before crushing his mouth to mine.

I reached up and tangled my fingers as much as I could into his short hair, keeping his face pressed against mine. I parted my lips and encouraged his to do the same. He invited his tongue into my mouth, and we both fought for dominance. He slipped his hands into my back pockets, which I found adorable, and moved his mouth down to my neck and sucked on the sensitive skin. I closed my eyes and softly groaned at the pleasurable feeling.

We hung out for about an hour, then I realized Maria was nowhere in sight. I saw Jared and called him over.

"Jare! Have you seen MG?" I asked.

"Not since she left." He said sadly.

"After she _what_?" I asked.

"Things didn't really go great between us, so she walked home." I gasped and ran to my car. Seth jogged behind me.

"I gotta hurry home and make sure she's alright." I told Seth, opening my door.

"I'm patrolling tonight, but I'll get done at about two. Do you wanna come see me?" he asked cutely.

I kissed him and nodded, then drove home.

**A/N: Yay! Maria showed up! I hope you liked this chapter! Updates should be coming a lot sooner now, because it'll be a bazillion times easier to write the next few chapters. Review please! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: Okay, if you haven't read any of Garnet Moon by Lilbear831, go read it! Her story goes along with mine, and you'll really like it! So, go check it out! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! R&R please!**

I barged in the house and started to run up the stairs, but my mom stopped me.

"Hey, Mom, I would love to talk, but I need to check on MG." I said, still trying to pass her.

"You can wait a minute." She said in her 'parent' voice. Oh, lawd, I was in trouble. "Care to tell me about your _boyfriend_, Seth?" she asked. Oh God, how did she know?

"Um…" I grimaced at the floor.

"What did I tell you? You don't need to feel like you have to sneak around! I don't care if you have a boyfriend! But I do care that you lied to me!" she yelled.

"Okay, I know you're mad I didn't tell you, but I was just waiting for the right time! And I never lied to you! You asked if I was sneaking around with Jacob, and I wasn't!" I explained.

"And what about when you spent the night at Leah's?" she asked.

"That was the truth! I did spend the night at Leah's! Seth just happens to live there too… But I swear nothing happened! I just didn't want to drive all the way back here at one in the morning! And Sue and Harry were home and they knew I was there! And I slept in Leah's room!" Okay, so I had only slept in Leah's room for about two hours, but she didn't need to know that. "You know I don't lie to you. There's no point, because you always find out everything!" and she did. Everything except for the last summer we came here…

"Haley, I'm glad that you don't lie to me, and I know you don't. But I'm still upset about you not telling me. If Maria hadn't mentioned it, God knows when I would've found out!" So Maria told her…

"I was going to tell you soon. Ever since me and Seth started dating, I've been trying to think of a way to tell you, but I just hadn't figured it out yet."

"How long?" she asked.

"How long what?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Officially? The third day we were here. But I knew I really liked him the second day." I answered.

She moved out of my way and let me go upstairs. I walked into my room to find MG laying face down on my bed.

"Maria?"

"What?" her voice cracked.

"Why'd you walk home?" I sat down on my bed next to her.

"You were off with Seth. And things went sour with Jared and I. I just wanted to leave and you were mad at me." She explained.

"I'm not mad about that anymore. But I _am_ a little upset about you telling my mom about Seth." I said that as gently as I could.

"I'm sorry. I was just so upset with everything, my mind isn't working right." She shrugged.

"What happened on the beach?"

"Jared said he imprinted on me, and I just couldn't handle it. I had to leave."

"Your break up with Chris must've been a really bad one…"

"I just never wanna feel like that again." she swallowed. "He broke up with me because he was cheating on me… With _Bianca_!" Bianca had been her other best friend since lower school, and I silently gasped when she revealed that info. "I was completely abandoned after he dumped me."

"You're never completely abandoned. You'll always have me. No matter what." I felt so bad for her, and I wanted her to know that I'd always be there for her. "And you've got a love struck boy named Jared, too."

"That's the problem. I don't know if I can trust anyone with my heart anymore."

"Well he said he imprinted on you right?" she nodded. "Then he won't ever break your heart. As long as you let him have it."

"Well… How do I know he really imprinted on me? I mean, he could be bluffing."

"I _very_ highly doubt that, but I can ask Seth."

"How would Seth know?"

"When they're wolves, they can hear each other's thoughts. Zero privacy." I laughed.

She sat up and gave me a half-hearted smile, and I hugged her. "How did we get dragged into this crazy stuff?" she asked.

I laughed again. "I have no idea."

That night, we decided to watch a movie. "Hm… What kind of movie are you in the mood for?"

"Something stupid and pointless, but totally hilarious." I looked through the massive selection of movies and pulled out _Epic Movie_. She nodded excitedly, and I popped it into the DVD player.

Towards the end, I 'fell asleep,' and Maria got up and walked upstairs. I waited about 15 minutes, then quietly snuck up the stairs. She was in her bed, curled up, like she usually slept. I grabbed a sweatshirt and my phone, and headed back down the stairs. I crept out the back door, the quietest door, and also the farthest from my mom's room. I ran around to the front, and got in my car, and silently thanked it when it started noiselessly. I zoomed down the road, the fastest I've ever been, but when I saw a tiny figure moving, I slowed down to see a person walking along the side of the road. I stopped next to the person to see that it was Maria. WTF.

I rolled the window down and she looked startled when I called her name. "Maria?"

"Haley? I thought you were asleep on the couch…?"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't really asleep. Seth told me earlier today that he was going to be on patrol until about two, and wanted to see me afterwards, so I snuck out." I explained.

She looked at the ground. "I guess your reason is more interesting than mine."

"So why _are_ you sneaking out?"

"I couldn't sleep not knowing if Jared was okay."

"Aw. I didn't know you were such a sap." I teased her.

"Oh hush up." She gave me _her_ famous look.

I giggled. "So do you want a ride to the beach?"

"It is warm in there? 'Cause if you haven't noticed, I'm dressed in Virginia summer attire." She shivered.

"Warm and toasty." I smiled.

"Then I'm in." She practically sprinted to get in the passenger seat.

I sped the rest of the way, and we got to the beach in record time. "Do you have your cell?" I asked her. "You can call me when you're ready to go home so you don't hafta walk again." I said.

"Yeah I've got it."

"Okay. See you later." We both got out of the car.

"Wait! Do you happen to know where I might find Jared?" she called before I had wandered away too far.

"If you just walk around, I'm almost positive he'll find you soon." I walked down the beach, knowing Seth would find me.

I looked at my phone, and it was 2:10. I sighed and continued walking. Suddenly I felt something touch my back, and I spun around to be welcomed with Seth's lips crushing mine.

"Well hello." I smiled once we stopped kissing.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiled and kissed me again.

After the kiss ended, I grabbed his hand, intertwining my fingers with his, and we walked along the sand. I took note of Seth's half nakedness, wearing nothing but loose jeans. I wondered what he'd look like without them on… _Keep your mind out of the gutter, Haley!_ My brain yelled at me. I felt kind of ashamed of thinking about that, but then again, he was my boyfriend, and could anyone blame me? He was gorgeous!

We sat down on the cool sand and talked. "So what's your favorite color?" he asked, and I laughed.

"Purple." I answered, hugging his waist from the side. He put his arm around me.

"Favorite food?"

"Either Italian or Chinese food."

"Season?"

"Summer. I like the warmth." I winked at him.

"Movie?"

"_Phantom of the Opera_."

"Really?" he looked shocked. "You don't seem like the opera type."

"I'm not, but I've always loved that movie. My other favorite is _Napoleon Dynamite_." I smiled.

"Complete opposites." He laughed. "Place?"

"Your arms." I answered truthfully. He hugged me tighter. I leaned back in the sand and pulled him with me, then rolled a little so that I hovered over him.

"Someone's feeling feisty." He chuckled as I sucked on his neck. I marked various places on his neck before he rolled on top of me and straddled me in his jeans. "My turn." He grinned, and then assaulted my neck with his mouth.

While he used his left arm to support himself, his right hand was on my hip, but creeping up. Honestly, I got excited, then I remembered where we were.

"Seth, wait. Don't you think now wouldn't be the best time, or place? Honestly I don't want sand in awkward places. Plus don't most of the wolves patrol around here?" I asked, suddenly embarrassed.

"You're right. And I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking." He sat up.

"Why are you sorry? It's just not the right place, not that I wasn't ready." I laughed.

"Still." He muttered, looking down at the sand.

I pulled his face to mine and kissed his enthusiastically. "I love you. So much. Always remember that. And I would never regret anything with you." I told him.

"I love you too." He smiled at me.

We laid in the sand some more and talked, when eventually my phone started buzzing. I knew it was MG before I even looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Maria."

"Hey, I'm ready to go if that's alright."

"Yeah it's fine. Meet you at the car." I hung up, and sighed. "I gotta go. I'll see you later though, okay?" I kissed him and we stood up.

"Okay. I gotta go patrol again. I love you." He said, holding me tight for one last moment. He kissed me gently, but passionately.

"I love you." I said, then walked to the car.

Both me and Maria were tired, so the car ride was silent. She practically fell asleep, so I had to pretty much carry her into the house, while remaining quiet and sneaky. I got us to my room, and plopped her on the closest bed, which I realized was mine, after I pulled the covers over her.

"Night, MG." I muttered, but I knew she was already asleep. I changed into a big T-shirt and pajama shorts, and slid into her bed. I feel asleep before I was aware of my head hitting the pillow.

I woke up to Maria shaking me. "Haley! Freaking wake _up_!"

I sat up and gave her the death glare. "What. Do. You. Want?" I growled.

"Seth called, but you were asleep, so I answered it. He wants you to go over to his house, and then he said Jared wanted me over at his place." She said excitedly.

I got up and sorted through my drawers, looking for something to put on. "So how did things go with Jared last night?" I asked after deciding on jean shorts and a form fitting V-neck in faded red.

"Great! We talked about so many things! I think we're gonna reconnect easily." She gushed.

"Well that's great, MG. Tell me more."

"Well, first off, I apologized for how I acted earlier, and he, of course, forgave me. Then I told him why I reacted like that, and what happened with Chris. Then he started to get really pissed off at Chris. It made me feel so much better."

"That's great! So can we burn that jacket yet?" I asked laughing. She laughed too. I finished getting ready, and we drove to La Push. I dropped her off at Jared's, and continued to Seth's.

I pulled up into his driveway, and he was standing on the porch, wearing only cut offs. I got out of the car and ran to hug him. "Hey baby." He greeted me as he held me.

"Hello." I smiled at him, then pecked his lips. "What did you have planned for today?" I asked.

"Honestly, nothing in particular. I just wanted to be with you." He smiled, and I laughed.

"Oh, last night I forgot to tell you. Maria accidentally mentioned you to my mom. She got mad at me for lying and sneaking and shit, but we worked it out so it's all good now." I told him.

"That's good. That you worked it out, I mean." He corrected himself. I just laughed at him.

We walked into his house, and no one was there. I pulled him over to the couch, and he sat down. He laid down on his side and patted the space in front of him. I joined him, and pulled a blanket over us, just to make it cozy. I turned the TV on, and he put his arm around me under the blanket. After a few minutes, he slyly slid his hand under my shirt, and rubbed his thumb in circles on my ribs. I tried my best not to giggle, but it tickled a little bit. I turned and looked at him, smiling. My eyes wandered to his neck, and I gasped.

"What?" He asked, his expression puzzled.

"Your neck!"

He laughed. "Oh, yea. The guys sure gave me a time about these." He said. There were multiple hickeys on his neck from last night. I wasn't even sure if I had any. I didn't check, but I didn't notice any when I looked in the mirror.

"Do I have any?" I asked.

"Just two that I can see, and they're barely noticeable." He said, and I sighed in relief.

"I just don't want my mom to see, or she'll freak." I said.

"Leah saw mine and couldn't stop laughing." He chuckled. "It was worth it though. I very much enjoyed that last night." He winked, and I laughed. I cuddled into him, nestling my face into his neck, and he wrapped his arms around me. "Cold?" he asked.

"Nope, I just wanna cuddle." I said, and he held me tighter.

I looked up and him, and he brought his face to mine so that our foreheads were touching. "I love you."I told him. He kissed me.

"I love you, too." He said against my lips.

We relaxed and laid on the couch for an hour, just watching TV, then we decided to do something. We ended up going to see Paul, because Abby was there.

We walked up to Paul's house, and him and Abby were sitting on the porch, laughing about something. When they saw us coming, Abby got up and ran to hug me.

"Haley! It's so good to see you again! How are you?" she asked.

"It's good to see you too! It feels like it's been so long since the bonfire. And I'm good." I smiled.

"Tell me about it." She laughed, and we walked onto the porch.

"Hey, man." Paul greeted Seth with a nudge, then started laughing again. "Looks like you added to your collection." Paul joked, motioning to Seth's neck.

"Paul!" Abby yelled at him in irritation.

"I'm sorry, I have to take the blame for that." I winked at Paul and Seth.

"So what've you been up to?" Abby asked me as the two of us walked inside. We left the guys on the porch.

"Well, my sister Maria-Grace flew in a couple days ago, so we've been hanging out." I said.

"Why didn't she move with you?" She asked.

I told her everything. Everything about my mom and Laura, about my mom and Carter, and about the move. About Trevor, and Bryanna, and Jaime, and Maria.

"Wow, your family's been through a lot." She said when I was done talking.

"I'll say. But I mean, it's been an adventure." I laughed.

"Well I'd love to meet Maria, but I'm actually leaving today to go out of town. I won't be back for about two weeks." She said. I knew Paul was gonna be miserable.

"Where are you going?"

"California. I'm going to see my dad. I'm living with my Aunt and Uncle right now. My dad's been in Iraq, and he gets back tonight, but he has to stay in Sacramento." She explained.

"How long have you lived with your Aunt and Uncle?" I asked.

"Almost a year. And me and Paul's anniversary is coming up in two months." She smiled.

"Wow, you've been together for almost a year?"

"Doesn't feel like it. It still feels like just last week he told me that he imprinted on me." She smiled as she reminisced.

"Seth told me last week, but it feels like it was yesterday." I laughed. "So what happened to your mom? If you don't mind me asking."

"She died when I was nine. She had cancer for about four years, so it was expected." She explained.

"I'm so sorry." I said quietly.

"It's fine. Me and my mom were close, but I had always been a daddy's girl." She grinned.

"You sound like Bryanna." I laughed.

"I've always wanted a little sister." She sighed.

"Are you an only child?"

"No, I have an older brother. Much older. He was eighteen when my mom died. We're nine years apart." She said.

"Do you see him much?"

"I'll see him when I go to California." She smiled.

We talked for a while more, and the four of us hung out for a few hours before we went back to Seth's place.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" We asked when we were outside Seth's door.

"Maybe." I said, then kissed him. We got into the kiss until we heard someone come near the house.

"Um…" Maria said, scaring me and causing me to back away from Seth. "We wanted to know if you guys wanted to go on a walk at the beach with us, but I see you guys are a little busy." Maria and Jared started laughing hysterically.

I turned tomato red. "Um, yeah, the beach sounds good."

"I'm sorry, that was just really funny. Well, no, I'm not really _sorry_, because that was hilarious!" she said in between laughs.

We started walking, and Seth threw a rock at the back of Jared's head. He turned around and threw one right back at Seth, but he ducked out of the way. I just laughed.

**A/N: okay, so there's chapter 7! I told you updates would come sooner! So please review! Next chapter, Haley introduces Seth to her mom!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah, so on and so on. Hehe. Anyway, here's a new chapter for you! You know the drill, R&R!**

I woke up shuddered. Today I was introducing Seth to my mom. She had met Seth before, in past vacations, but I had to introduce him as my _boyfriend_. It was so weird to call him that, because he was definitely more than that, but _true love_ and s_oul mate_ weren't really good descriptions for casual conversation.

Maria was still asleep, so I silently got ready. I didn't feel like impressing anyone today, so I wore my hair straight and just put on some eyeliner to make my eyelashes look thicker. After throwing on jeans and a tank, I bounced down the stairs, out the door, and into my car.

I reached Seth's house in about eight minutes, and he was sitting on the porch waiting for me. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, and his hair was wet and ruffled. He looked adorable. I smiled to myself and got out of the car when he walked over.

"Hey, babe." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Hey. Ready?"

"Definitely. Are you?"

"Not really. I can't help but think of how awkward this is going to be." I said.

"It's going to be fine." He assured me once we got in the car.

The ride was pretty quiet, because neither of us talked, and I resisted the urge to turn the radio on. The closer we got to my house, the more nervous I got. I wasn't scared of my mom, but lately she hadn't been the friendliest towards me. Ever since she found out I hid Seth from her, she barely talked to me, besides telling me she wanted to meet him, officially. We pulled into my driveway, and after helping me out, he took my hand and we walked into my house.

"Haven't been here in a while." He commented.

I didn't say anything. I was afraid I would squeak my response, I was so nervous. We walked into the living room, and my mom came downstairs wearing a smile. I knew when my mom's smiles were fake or not, and the one she was currently sporting was surprisingly genuine, so I calmed a little.

"Hey, Haley, hello Seth." My mom came in and hugged us both.

Seth smiled back. "Hello Miss Hall."

"Just call me Nikki." She laughed.

We talked for a while about various things. My mom looked like a teenager as she talked. Eventually Maria came down and sat on the couch listening to us talk, but after about ten minutes she got up and left. Not long after she left, my mom had to get ready for work, so me and Seth left. I dropped him off at his house and headed back home.

"I like him." My mom said after I walked through the door. "He's good for you. And I can tell he's crazy about you." She smiled at me as she played with a strand of my hair.

"I'm pretty crazy about him too." I muttered, smiling.

"Yea, I could tell that, too." She winked.

"Honestly I was nervous the whole time."

"Why?"

"I just feel like you and I have been kind of…distant, ever since we moved here, and especially after you found out about Seth." I admitted.

"I feel the same way. But I don't want to. And I definitely don't want you to think that I'm mad at you in any way about that." She said, and I hugged her.

"Mom, I love him."

"I know. And I'm happy that it's him. Just, make sure you don't rush. You have forever." She said.

"I know, and I won't do anything I'll regret." I promised her, then went upstairs.

I grabbed a movie and popped it in the TV in my room. I spent the rest of my day relaxing, like any normal teenager during the summer. At about 10:30 I fell asleep of boredom, and at 11:00 I heard Maria come in, but I was too tired to fully notice.

I woke up the next morning, and MG was already up. I got dressed and bounded down the stairs. She was sitting at the kitchen counter. "Hey Maria." I greeted her, grabbing a banana.

"Morning." She mumbled, still tired.

My mom came from the living room, and said to me, "Listen, you and Maria are going to have the house to yourselves tonight. I have some business meetings today in Seattle, and the last one doesn't get out until late, so I'm just going to get a hotel. I can trust you two, right?"

"Of course, Mom." I said, then regretted the unneeded excitement.

"Yeah, sure." MG said, plopping down on the couch.

"You know the rules. I'm leaving; the first meeting is in a few hours. Love you." She said, then disappeared out the door.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone, then texted Seth, "_Hey, can you come over? It's just me and Maria at the house until tomorrow._" I waited a minute, and after he replied that he'd be right over, I went back downstairs.

"Hey, Seth's coming over." I told Maria, who was practically falling asleep on the couch.

"Kay," she replied, and I ran back upstairs to brush my teeth.

As I was coming back downstairs, the doorbell rang, and I sprinted to get it. I opened the door to reveal my prince charming.

"Hey." He greeted me with a huge grin.

"Hey." I murmured, then kissed him. I heard Maria clear her throat, and I backed away from Seth.

"Hey Maria." Seth waved awkwardly at her.

"Hey," She said, then turned to me. "Haley, I'm going to Jared's. I'll text you when I'm on my way back so I don't walk in on you two having too much fun." She smirked, then left.

As soon as the door clicked behind her, I was spun around and pinned up against said door. Seth grinned deviously, and I gulped. His mouth attacked mine, and his fingers braided into my hair. He kissed me until I was breathless, and I had to push him away for air, but I pulled him right back to me after. He stuck his tongue in my mouth, and I bit it playfully. He pulled back.

"Ow!"

I smiled mischievously, then pulled his mouth back to mine. He didn't stick his tongue in my mouth after that, so I stuck mine in his. We kissed like this for a while, separating for air every once in a while, then we moved to the living room. Somehow, we ended up on the floor, and he was straddling me while he sucked at my neck. I shrieked, and he chuckled against my skin. He moved his hands up my shirt, and suddenly I thought about what happened the last summer I was here, so I stopped him and sat up.

"Seth, there's something I have to tell you." I said, looking at my hands.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well," I paused, trying to think of how to word this. "You know me and Jacob had a thing the last summer I came here." He nodded. "Well, we kind of got serious, and, well we did something I regret…"

He went still. "You mean…?" he didn't finish his sentence.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah." I tear slid down my cheek before I could stop it.

He just hugged me. "It's okay, it was a long time ago." He said, but I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Well, the thing is, there's more. And I didn't want to have to tell you, but you deserve to know. Well, I kind of, uh, I kind of got…" I stopped to breathe. "Pregnant." I whispered.

I heard his breath stop, and felt him go completely still. He pulled back to look at me. "You have a kid?" he yelled.

"No! It was a miscarriage!" I said.

"I can't believe you had sex with him!" he shouted, mostly to himself.

"It was just one time, and I've regretted it ever since!" I assured him. We were silent for a while. "Are you okay?"

"Just processing." He said. I hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could take it back so much."

"Me too. I mean, I knew you had a thing with Jake, but I never expected _that_." He said.

"I never actually planned it, it just kind of…happened. But you're the only one who knows. Not even Jake or my mom knows. I was too ashamed to tell anyone."

"I'm not mad at you though. I know it was a long time ago, I know that you regret it, and obviously you didn't expect to end up with me." He chuckled. "Neither did I. but I'm glad I did." He looked at me now, and kissed me softly.

"I love you so much. And you're the only person I've ever loved." I kissed him passionately. He chuckled under my lips.

"Well let's not think about it, okay? Just pretend it never happened."

"Sounds good to me." I said.

We watched TV on the couch for a few hours, then we had to get ready for the bonfire tonight.

"So tell me about this thing." I said while rummaging through my drawers for something to wear.

"Well, we have it once a year to tell the new imprints the legends of our tribe."

"It sounds really cool. It's too bad Abby has to miss it." I said.

"I'm sure Paul will give her the run down when she gets back." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll celebrate her homecoming, too." We both laughed. Honestly, I wanted to 'celebrate' with Seth…

I finally decided on a tie-dye V-neck and a pair of dark skinnies. I peeled off my T-shirt, forgetting Seth was there until I felt his arms around my waist. He kissed the back of my neck, then my shoulder. I turned around and kissed him, sliding my hand up the front of his shirt, feeling his faint-worthy abs. I tried pulling his shirt up further, but he grabbed my hands.

"You have to get ready." He smirked at me.

"Well damn." I gave him a small smirk, then slipped the V-neck on. I started changing into my jeans, when I asked Seth, "Hey, can you get me some socks from the top drawer?" I said it without thinking, then regretted it, remembering the other stuff I had in my drawer. "Wait!" I said in horror, but it was too late; he was laughing. I ran over to my dresser, but tripped over the jeans that were only halfway up my legs. Seth turned around immediately and helped me up.

"Walk much?" he joked. I glared at him.

"What'd you see?"

"Oh, nothing much, just some socks, really." He smirked.

I finished putting on my jeans, but saw him shove something in his pocket from the corner of my eye. "What was that?" I demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, sauntering towards the door.

"Seth! Tell me what you put in your pocket _right now_!" I ran and jumped onto his back.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" he laughed as he put his hands up. I jumped down and pulled the fabric from his pocket. I looked at it in horror as he laughed hysterically.

I ran to my drawer, shoving the pink, silky "outfit" in the back. My face turned bright red. I can't believe Seth saw that!

"Why do you have that?" he asked between laughing fits.

"It was a gag gift from my friend Skylar!" I defended myself.

"Aw, I was hoping you'd bought that for me." He said in fake disappointment.

"You need help." I said, walking down the stairs.

"Babe, c'mon. I'm just messin' with ya." He said, coming behind me and trying to hug me.

"Come on. We need to go to the cliff." I said, shrugging him off of me.

"Fine." He said, then opened the passenger door of his car for me.

During the first half of the car ride, we said nothing. Of course I wasn't mad at Seth; I was just extremely embarrassed he saw that.

"So…" he said, breaking the silence. "Do I get to see you in that?" he asked with a smirk. I glared at him and hit his shoulder. "Geez, I was just curious!" he laughed. I said nothing; I just glared out my window with my arms crossed. "Hey." He pulled at my arm. I shook him off. "Haley, look at me." I didn't. "Haley." He pulled over, then took my face in his hands, forcing me to turn my face towards him, but I didn't look at him. "Haley. Look at me." I finally gave in. "Listen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I promise. I love you." He leaned in and kissed me, and I just couldn't resist his lips. I tangled my hands into his hair, giving in fully to the kiss. "So you forgive me?" he asked after pulling back.

"I wasn't mad at you, I was just embarrassed." I admitted.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed. You never have to feel that way with me, okay? I love you." He was so sweet!

"I know. And thanks. I love you, too." I pecked his lips. "Now start driving again." I chuckled.

He pulled back onto the road and drove the rest of the way to the cliff. He got out, helped me out, and took my hand as we walked towards the trees.

"Would you like a piggy back ride again?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yes please." I smiled and hopped onto his back.

He jogged up the mountain with ease, and didn't slow down until we reached the top. Everybody was already there, including Maria, who was in the middle of telling Emily our story.

"Hey Hales." She said as I sat next to her. "I can't wait to hear this. What about you?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, this is gonna be so cool. I've always wanted to know how these two began turning into wolves." I shoved Seth a little.

"Well, I know one reason." Jared, Seth, and I all raised our eyebrows at her. "They're both so… Weird." She laughed and Jared flicked her head. "But I love you anyway." She said to him.

I stared at her. "Did you just say IT?" I asked slowly, but excitedly.

"Oh yeah. I never told you. I said it like, two days ago." She smiled widely.

"So that old butt head is out of the picture?" I asked.

Confusion swept over her face. "Who?"

"I'll take that as a yes! Good for you MG!" I squealed. "You know, that jacket is still in my car. Wanna burn it?" I asked.

"And send it to him." She smiled an evil smile.

I laughed. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we're going to start." Billy Black, Jacob's dad, said loudly. "As most of you know, the Quileutes have been turning into wolves for centuries. But some of you don't know how it happened. That's why we're here."

"Thanks for the intro, Billy." Seth's dad said, standing up. He started telling the legends in a voice that sucked me into the story. I could tell Maria was into it, too.

The legends were really interesting, and it made me appreciate the pack even more. After story time was over, we all headed down the mountain. Seth carried me down the mountain again, but like the last time we came down this mountain after a bonfire, I was fully awake and full of energy. When we got near the bottom of the mountain, where there were less trees and the ground was smoother, I challenged Seth to a race.

"Race me to the car?" I asked, and he put me down. "Go!" I yelled, and started running my fastest.

Seth caught up with me easily, despite my head start, and we were both laughing hard as we ran. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, trying to slow him down, but failed miserably. Shockingly—not—he beat me to the car.

"That's not fair!" I accused.

"On what grounds?" he asked.

"On the grounds of you being part wolf!" I said, and he laughed. Suddenly, I remembered that I had the house to myself tonight, since I overheard Maria ask Jared if she could stay at his house. "Hey, do you wanna stay with me tonight? I'll get lonely without my mom or MG there." I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." He said, then kissed me. I smiled.

**A/N: There's chapter 8! Do you like it? Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? Leave them for me by clicking the magic "review" button! Thanks so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Seth picked out a movie, then dragged me to the couch to lay with him. I pressed play on the remote and snuggled into him. Halfway through the movie, I got an idea. I slipped off of the couch.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"Stay." I winked at him, then went up the stairs into my room.

I locked the door, making sure he wouldn't come in, and opened my top drawer. I searched in the back and finally found what I was looking for. I stripped down and slid the outfit on, suddenly nervous, yet I couldn't help but laugh at myself. I brushed through my hair and looked in the mirror and laughed harder.

The skimpy dress was light pink and silky, ending in lace at the top of my thighs. I knew it was enough to make any man go weak. I took one last look in the mirror, stood up straight and confident, and walked out the door. I snuck down the stairs so quietly that even his heightened hearing wouldn't pick up the sound of me creeping.

He was sitting on the couch, facing away from me, so I snuck up behind him and kissed his neck.

He chuckled. "Where'd you go?" He turned around and his eyes popped out of his head. I smirked.

"Do you like it?" I asked, admiring the outfit. "I forgot I had it until today."

He just stared at me, jaw hanging, then stood up and came around the couch. I started running and he chased me up the stairs into my room. He tackled me on my bed, and after ripping the outfit from my body with his teeth, I spent the rest of the night with the feeling of Seth.

The next morning I woke up in Seth's arms. He was already awake.

"Morning." I looked up at him and smiled.

"How're you feeling?"He asked.

"Amazing." I answered, then pecked his lips. "You?"

"Amazing." He chuckled, then tightened his grip around me. "I love you."

I snuggled into him. "I love you more."

"Not possible." He challenged.

I leaned on my elbow and looked at him. "How so?"

"Well," he started, "Considering I love you more than anyone has loved anyone else…"

"Pretty sure you just described _my_ feelings."

"No, because I love you more than possible."

"Exactly, it _is_ impossible. Because I love you the most." I teased him, and he kissed me.

I slid out of bed and walked over to my drawer and grabbed jeans and a plain navy blue tank top, then put them on. I walked out and into my bathroom, and started getting ready when Seth came in.

"Hey, can I take a shower in here?"

"Yeah, of course." I reached under the sink and pulled out a towel for him.

I shut the door, just in case Maria were to come home or something, and brushed my teeth as he got in the shower. I'll admit, while doing my hair, I did glance at him every once in a while, but could you blame me? His body was even better than I imagined it would be. Plus there wasn't a shower curtain; there was a sliding glass door.

"Are you checking me out?" he asked, smirking.

"You caught me." I winked at him, then put my makeup on.

"You know you don't need to wear makeup. You're stunning." He said, and I blushed.

"I definitely don't need to wear blush when I'm with you." I joked.

He got out of the shower, dried off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He stood behind me and moved my hair to one side of my neck, and kissed the exposed skin. I turned around to kiss him, then heard the door open downstairs.

"I'm back! Hales? Maria?" My mom called.

"I'm here, Mom. Maria's out." I called back, then turned to Seth. "How are you gonna get out?" I asked frantically.

He seemed calm enough. "The window."

"You're gonna jump out the window?"

"Yeah, why not. It's not gonna hurt me, Haley." He said.

"Okay, come on." I dragged him to my room and locked the door.

He got dressed, and kissed me. "I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Yeah. I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." He said, then disappeared out the window.

I checked myself in the mirror, making sure my hickeys were invisible and I didn't look too keyed up, and went downstairs to greet my mom.

"Hey, Mom." I said as I walked up and hugged her.

"Hey, Baby, how was your night." She asked.

"Fine." I said, lying. Last night was the most amazing night of my life. It was much more that fine.

"Where's Maria?" She asked.

"Not sure, She was gone before I woke up, but I slept in." I wasn't completely lying. Maria wasn't here when I woke up.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"Not sure, I didn't really make any. I thought I'd just hang out with Seth or something."

"Have you made any new friends besides the guys?"

"Yeah, Emily and Abby."

"Then why don't you hang out with them?"

"Abby's in California, and I'm not sure what Emily's doing, but she's probably with Sam."

"I thought Sam was with Leah?"

"Um, no, he's actually engaged to Emily."

"Oh. Since when?"

"Not sure, but Sam hasn't been with Leah for a while."

"Why don't you hang out with Leah?"

"I think she has...work." I was about to say patrol, but I stopped myself.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess Seth's your only option."

"You say that like it's the worst option."

"I just think you're spending a lot of time with him."

"Well, mom, he's my boyfriend. Of course I'm gonna spend a lot of time with him."

"I know, I just don't want you to ditch your other friends."

"I don't. Me and Seth hang out with the guys all the time."

"Good."

"I'm going to La Push."

"When are you coming back?" she asked.

I slipped my shoes on. "Not sure. Later, I guess."

"Be back by eleven."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"I'm sorry, I only listen to reason. I'll be back later."

"You'll be home by midnight."

"Okay, just keep believing that." I grabbed my keys. I'd never disobeyed my mom before, but she was acting like a bitch and I didn't like it.

"Then don't bother coming home tonight."

"Fine, I won't." That wasn't exactly punishment. I walked out and got in the car, and drove to La Push. I decided to go to Emily's house, just because I haven't hung out with her since Maria came, though I saw her at the bonfire.

"Hey, Haley." She smiled and embraced me once she opened her door.

"Hey, Emily, what's up?" I smiled back.

"Just going through some stuff, trying to clean out and make more room."

"Need help?"

"Sure." She smiled and we walked inside. "I have to warn you, though, it's a little hectic."

I looked at the floor, where there were boxes and trash bags scattered around. "Not _nearly_ as hectic as when I was moving." I laughed.

We went through book cases and shelves, putting things for storage in the boxes, and stuff to throw out in trash bags.

"So what're you trying to make room for?" I asked after about an hour.

"Well, don't tell any of the guys, but after me and Sam get married, we're gonna try to have a baby." She smiled.

"Aww!" I gushed. "How's Sam keeping it from the guys?"

"It's hard, but he tries his hardest not to think about it, so we don't really talk about it."

"That must be hard. I don't know what I'd do if there were people reading my thoughts." I laughed.

"Me either." She laughed too.

"So, how long were you and Sam together before you got engaged?"

"A little over a year."

"When are you getting married?"

"Well, we don't have an exact date, but probably the beginning of next year."

"I have a question, but it's kind of personal, so you don't have to answer it."

"Go ahead."

I hesitated. "Uh, nevermind."

"Haley, you can ask anything."

"You sure? It's kind of a weird question."

"I'm positive." She chuckled.

"Were you a virgin when you and Sam started dating?" I asked quietly.

She laughed. "Yes, I was."

"Oh." I grimaced.

"Why?"

"Well, before I met Seth, I wasn't… And I told Seth yesterday, because I thought he deserved to know, and he says it was a long time ago and it doesn't bother him, but I can see that it does, and I just feel really bad. I mean, obviously I wasn't with him, and it was a while ago, but I still can't help but feel guilty." I admitted.

"Well, you know that any boy friend you would've had, even if it was a human boy who doesn't imprint, they're not exactly gonna love the idea of you having sex with anyone but them."

"I know, and I knew he wasn't gonna be thrilled about it, but I felt even worse about keeping it from him. And the worst part is," I paused, "Seth knows the guy…" I said quietly.

"Really?" her brows raised in shock. "How does he know him?"

"Well, the guy is…" I took a deep breath. "The guy is Jake." I said, looking down.

She gasped. "Jacob? When did this happen? It didn't happen when you moved here, did it?"

"No, I would never move that fast with a guy, although it was the worst mistake of my life. It was the last summer I came here, when I was 14." I explained.

"That's so young!"

"I know, and I've felt bad about it ever since! Especially since I've been with Seth!"

She hugged me. "Don't feel bad." She consoled me.

We finished going through most of her stuff, and I decided to go see Seth.

"Thank you so much for helping me!" she thanked me.

"No problem! Just call me if you ever need help with anything else." I smiled and hugged her one last time before getting in my car and driving off.

I drove down the road, and thought I saw a wolf in the woods, so I pulled over and stepped out. I felt stupid, but a called out into the trees. "Hello?"

A dark grey wolf emerged, and I knew it was Paul. It didn't walk out into the open, so I walked into the woods, and he came up to me.

"Hey, Paul." I rubbed his head. "Is Seth on patrol?" I felt silly asking a wolf a question, knowing it couldn't speak, but I figured he could gesture somehow. He bowed his big head, which I took as a nod. "Well then could you tell him I'll be at his house?" he bowed his head again. "Thanks." I smiled, then returned to my car, and drove to Seth's house.

I knocked on the door, and Leah opened it, then smiled. "Hi, Haley."

"Hey, Leah. What's up?" I asked as we walked to the living room.

"Just hanging out here. There's not really anything to do." She chuckled.

"Tell me about it. I'd watch a movie or something at home, but I kind of got kicked out until tomorrow." I grimaced.

"Dang, what happened?"

"Well, I guess it started with my mom thinking I spend too much time with Seth, which she obviously can't understand unless she knew the secret, and it kind of went to me having to be home by eleven because she's the mom and she said so, and I told her I'd be home when I wanted to be, and she told me to just not come home. But it's whatever. It's not like this hasn't happened before." I chuckled lightly.

"You two gonna be okay?"

"Of course. It'll be fine by tomorrow. I'm all she has." I joked.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be too hard on her. I mean, you a_re_ the only person she has here. Try to understand where she's coming from."

"I do, but she has to understand that I'm gonna be an adult in September. And I'm not like her when she was my age. She had twins and was living in her cousin's apartment with her sister and their fiancés. And her and my aunt hated their mom. My life isn't like hers, but she doesn't understand that."

"True. Do you think she misses Carter?"

"I know she does. And I tried to get her to talk to him so many times before we moved, but she's too scared. But she's still in love with him. And he's the same way! I don't even know why they don't get back together. They can be stupid sometimes." I laughed. "I mean, I feel like the only way they're ever gonna get back together is if I fly back to North Carolina and convince Carter to come see her." All of a sudden I got an idea.

"I may not have seen you in three years, but I definitely know that face. What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I just got an idea." I grabbed her shoulders. "Leah, that's it! I have to fly to North Carolina and convince him to see my mom! I _know_ that if they just see each other, they'll realize that they still have feelings for each other!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm positive! And anyway, I miss him. I haven't seen him since my last birthday."

"And when are you gonna do this?"

"Some time before my birthday, before the school year starts."

"Oh, yeah, you still have another year of school." She smirked.

"Don't test me."

"I think I could take you." She winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, hush, wolfy."

We watched TV until Seth got home, then Leah had to take over for him.

"Hey, baby." He greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey." I smiled. "Um, I was wondering if I could stay over tonight. I kinda, uh, got kicked out of my house for the night." I chuckled lightly.

"Oh God, Haley, what'd you do?" I gave him the whole spiel about me and my mom's conversation, and he rolled his eyes at me, laughing. "Leave it to you to get kicked out of the house." He joked.

"It doesn't happen a lot! Yes, it's happened before, but only a few times!" I defended myself.

We watched TV together for a while, then his parents came home and Sue made us all dinner. After that, Seth and I watched a movie, then got ready for bed. I was staying in his room, because Leah was gone, and his parents were going out of town for the night.

"You need to borrow another T-shirt?" he asked me, chuckling.

"Yes please." I smiled and changed into the shirt he handed me.

"You're so beautiful." He wrapped his arms around me, and I blushed.

"I love you, ya know." I pecked his lips.

"I know." He winked at me. "I love you, too." He placed his finger under my chin, tilting my head up so he could kiss me.

We got in bed, and I snuggled into him and fell asleep immediately.

**A/N: So that's chapter 9! Not sure how many more chapters I'm gonna do before I end it and start the sequel. Chapter 10 **_**might **_**be the last chapter, but it might not be, so calm down ;) review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N: I've been waiting to write this chapter since I started chapter one! I'm so excited! I've had so many things planned and you'll get to see. If you've read Garnet Moon by my sister Lilbear831 (and if you haven't, go read it!) then you'll notice I had to change the conversation in the car with Maria a little bit, due to changed from Onyx Star, the original version of Emerald Sun. But other than that, all the dialogue from Garnet Moon is the same. So, enjoy! And don't forget to review when you've finished reading this chapter! OH! And special thanks to MrsNettieAtera for being such a loyal reviewer! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

I woke up the next morning and was alone. I got out of bed and looked through Seth's drawers for some sweatpants, and found the same red pair I wore last time, and slipped them on. I walked out of his room and down the hall into the living room. Leah and Sue were in the kitchen, so I walked over to them.

"Morning sleepy head." Leah teased. I looked at the clock and gasped at the numbers it displayed.

"It's seriously almost eleven-thirty?" I asked. I never slept in that late, even if it was summer.

"Yeah, and we were wondering when you'd get up." Leah chuckled. I took a seat next to her at the bar.

"Where's Seth?" I asked, taking an apple from the fruit bowl in front of me.

"He had to leave for patrol before you woke up, but he left you a note." Sue answered, handing me a folded piece of paper.

_Haley, I was hoping you'd wake up before I left, but I didn't want to wake you up. I have a long shift today and won't be off until this evening, so I'll just see you later. I love you. Seth._

I smiled, folded the paper back up, and set it down beside me as I took a bite from my apple. After I finished it, I hopped off my stool and walked back into Seth's room to get changed into my own clothes. I looked through his drawers again, and pulled out a white T-shirt and slid it over my navy tank, tying it in the back so the blue showed at the bottom. I walked back out and went over to Leah and Sue and gave them both a hug.

"I'll see y'all later, I'm going home."

"Bye, Haley." Sue waved.

"Later, Hales." Leah smiled, and I walked out.

I drove home to find the house empty; thank God. I didn't feel like dealing with my mom right now. I chilled on the couch and watched TV until MG came home.

"I was wondering when you'd come back." I teased her.

She smiled. "Do you think we could go shopping today? It's my last full day here…" she grimaced.

"Oh, sure. Lemme just shower and we'll go." I jogged upstairs and showered, then slid into some black skinnies and red camisole, and threw on Seth's T-shirt back over, since it was still clean, tying it in the back the same way. Blew my hair dry really fast so it was in loose waves. I looked in the mirror and noticed some hickeys that were very prominent. I sighed and ran back down the stairs. "Ready?" I asked awkwardly, hoping she couldn't see the hickeys.

"Is something up? 'Cause it feels a little awkward right now…" she smiled.

"No… What about you MG?" she quickly shook her head. "Let's go then." I smiled and grabbed my keys off the counter.

We didn't really say anything for the first half of the car ride, but the radio was on, making it less awkward. _Animal_ by Neon Trees came on, and Maria busted out singing. I stared at her, then started singing loudly too. The song ended, and we both started laughing hysterically.

"Hey, Maria, do you remember when my mom was gone the night of the bonfire?" I asked after deciding I would tell her about what went down with me and Seth.

"Yeah, that's the night I stayed at Jared's with his family." She responded.

"Sure… Well, Seth spent the night with me." I pursed my lips.

"_With,_ as in actual sleeping, or _sleeping_?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"I think you can guess!" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear you say it." She laughed.

"Still wanna hear me say it? _**Seth and I had hot sex!**_" I shouted, and we both started laughing even harder.

"I knew it. Well, Jared took me on a picnic last night." She said.

"Aww." I gushed, smiling widely.

"And things got _really_ intense."

"How intense?" I leaned towards her curiously.

She moved her hair aside revealing a hickey on her neck. "Like, torn shirts, knotted hair, and hickey intense."

"Oh, good. I thought you were gonna say you pledged your love to him by some freaky Quileute think where he keeps your soul in a jar so you don't cheat on him while you're gone." I snorted.

"Uh… That wasn't weird. But, yeah, we went all the way." She smiled as she got lost in her thoughts.

"Who wanted to? You or him?"

"I totally asked him to." She admitted.

"Wow, you must've been _horny_! Just kidding." I winked.

"Well, what about you? Whose choice was it?" she asked.

"Well, it used to be Seth who'd try to get me to… he's be sneaky and slip his hand up my shirt a little bit, and stuff like that. But it never seemed like the right time or place. The other night was both of us, but more me than him." I shrugged.

"Oh, so _you're_ the victim here. I literally had to _force_ Jared. He was too worried about what happened to our moms." She shrugged too.

"Yeah, Seth was too. More so at the beginning of our relationship. But lemme tell you, it was _beyond_ worth it. I've never felt anything so amazing in my life. I mean, Jake was good but Seth was WOW!" I gushed.

"I totally forgot about you and Jake. Well, I have nothing to compare Jared to, 'cause… Yeah." She blushed. I already knew Maria had been a virgin. She was one of the _very _few people I told about me and Jake having sex. Her and Bryanna.

"But isn't that better? Jared was your first… I wish Seth had been my first." I pursed my lips.

"I bet you feel dirty. Kidding. But it _really_ hurt." She complained.

"Yeah, it does the first time. After a couple times, it feels uh-mazing. Did you bleed?" she made an awkward face.

"I think so. I'd have to check the blanket though." She stared ahead.

"I kind of wonder if Seth's had other before me. But I don't think I could handle it if he has." I frowned a little bit.

"That's why I didn't ask Jared last night." She joked.

I swallowed. "Oh… And there's something I've never told you…" I had always told Maria everything, but the baby was something I never told _anybody_.

"Which would be?" she pushed.

"Three years ago, last time we were here, I got pregnant. But don't worry, I didn't have an abortion… I would never! But I ended up losing the baby."

"Ohemgee Hales! Why didn't you tell me when it happened? That's baggage _no one_ can handle alone!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't tell anyone. Not even Seth until the other night."

"Why?"

"I was scared."

"We're all scared of things, Hales. Remember how I was when I first came here and met Jared?"

"I remember."

"I was scared shitless. And look at us now. We're inseparable. Why? Because I faced my fear of having my heart broken again."

"I didn't even tell my mom…" and that was saying something. I usually told my mom everything.

"Even though it's over and done with, I think that's something you should tell her." She suggested.

"I will… Thanks." I smiled widely. Now I just had to figure out _when_ I was going to tell her. We weren't exactly on great terms right now.

We got home a few hours later, and my mom was home. "Hey girls." She greeted us, not looking up from her magazine.

"Hey." Maria said shakily.

"I'm glad you finally came back here. I was starting to get worried." She smiled. I could see Maria get nervous, and I did too.

"Yeah. I was with a-an old friend of mine." She stammered. Real smooth, MG.

"Oh? Who was it?" she asked.

"Hannah!" she blurted out. "She lives on the Rez."

"Really?" I thought that cover story would've worked, since my mom didn't know everybody who lived in La Push, but when I saw her eyes go to Maria's neck, I held my breath, knowing the cover was blown. "I _knew_ it!" she yelled.

Maria flipped her hair back urgently, then asked way too casually, "Knew what?"

"Maria-Grace Hall." Oh, God, she was in trouble. "You only met him a week and a half ago! Did you _both_," Oh, God, _we _were in trouble, "learn nothing from Laura and I?" she shouted furiously.

"You don't understand." Maria whispered.

"Don't understand _what_? I clearly understand that you're moving _beyond_ too fast with him. I understand he's just using you while you're here." Oh, no, mom, you shouldn't have said that! It was like a visible bomb going off in Maria.

"He's not using me!" she shouted. "Anyway, you're not my mother! What gives you the right to yell at me like this?" she yelled furiously then ran upstairs to my room. Thanks, MG, for leaving me alone to get the worst of the storm.

I tried creeping away to escape, but it was no use. "Haley Savannah Hall." She spit out each word individually like each word was its own sentence.

"Yes?" I asked sheepishly.

"Don't think I only gave a lecture to your cousin."

"Sister…" I whispered.

"Half-sister and cousin, if you want to get technical. But don't correct me." She snapped.

"Sorry." I said, not sorry at all.

"I can't believe you. I _know_ what you did. Just because I let you go off last night doesn't mean I gave you the freedom to go and have sex!"

I stopped her before she could say anything else. "I didn't have sex last night!"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you haven't had sex with Seth."

"I can't, because I did. But it wasn't last night. That'd be too predictable."

"Then when?"

"The night you were gone." I said, matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe you took advantage of that freedom, Haley."

"I'm not some slut who just has sex with every boyfriend she has! I didn't even have sex! I _made love_ with Seth, because I love him! And you can't look me in the eye and tell me you didn't have sex with your boyfriends."

"We're not talking about me."

"I know you had sex with guys before Carter, and I know you had sex with him before you two got engaged! I'm sure it was before you even knew you were gonna marry him! I'm gonna marry Seth, Mom. And don't tell me I don't know that, because I do! Me and Seth are meant for each other, and I can't explain how, but we are!"

"You're seventeen, you can't possible know that."

"Oh, seventeen, the age you were when you had me _and_ got engaged to Carter?" I retorted. She didn't say anything. "Exactly. Now I know you're disappointed in me and Maria, but don't take it out on her. She's leaving tomorrow and I don't want you to make her feel like shit when she's already upset about leaving."

"Fine, I won't take it out on her. But I will call my sister and tell her about what her daughter's done. And I'm only mad because you should've known better because of what happened with me and Laura."

"Oh, what happened with you, Laura, and some jerk? Yeah, that's not gonna happen to us, Mom, because we love them. Maria feels the same way about Jared that I feel about Seth. And I know exactly what you're gonna say. 'If you're so sure of being with them forever, then why rush into sex?' And let me answer that for you. One, Maria did because she won't see Jared until Christmas. And two, I did because me and Seth are mature enough for that." I told her.

"Yes, because you sound so mature right now."

"Standing up for myself? Yeah, I think I do. Because I'm not gonna let you beat me down and blame me for something that isn't even as bad as what you did when you were my age. Yes, I know it wasn't your idea to have sex with Michael, but what if you hadn't married Carter? You would've still had sex with him. And it's _not_ the same with me and Seth." I said, and started to go upstairs, but turned back to her. "And just because you're missing Carter, don't take it out on me and Maria. Why don't you grow a pair and just talk to him?" At that I turned and went upstairs.

I walked into my room to find Jared straddling Maria on my bed, making out with her neck. "_OH_! Get it MG!" I said jokingly.

Jared pulling his mouth off her neck. "Ha_ley_!" she whined.

"Excuse me for walking into _my_ room, in _my_ house, without knocking on _my_ door." I rolled my eyes jokingly. "Whatever. Anyway, don't you have packing to do?"

"Yeah… But I was taking a break." She stuck her tongue out.

"Break's over I guess. 'Cause we're all helping you pack."

"Ugh." Jared and MG complained in unison.

After about an hour, we finished packing all of Maria's things. "What're we gonna do now?" she asked, flopping onto my bed.

"Well, we've got a choice of movies or… Nothing really." I chuckled.

"Movies it is then." She said, and I went downstairs to pick out some movies. My mom was in her room, thankfully, so I didn't run into her. I took out my phone and dialed Seth, figuring he'd be done with patrol by now.

He answered on the first ring. "Hey, baby. Sorry I had to leave before you woke up. Did you get my note?"

"Yeah, I did, and it's okay. I was wondering if you'd come over? Jared's over, so he's gonna hang with me and Maria."

"Sounds great! I'll be right over. Should I use the door or the window?"

"The window. I got in a big fight with my mom so I don't want you to run into her. I'll explain everything later, but long story short, she knows about the other night."

"Well, she was bound to find out sometime." He chuckled.

"I guess parents always do." I laughed, walking up the stairs.

"I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, then walked into my room.

I placed the movies onto the bed in front of Jared and Maria. "Bye." Seth said, and I hung up, then put my phone away.

"When Seth gets here, we'll pick a movie." I said, and Jared and Maria exchanged glances, then busted out laughing. "What?" I asked.

"Jared and I were just betting on you inviting Seth." Maria answered once she stopped laughing.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I rolled my eyes.

A few minutes later, Seth came through my open window. "Hey Seth." Jared greeted.

"Hey Bro. What's the plan tonight?" He asked after kissing my cheek.

"Movie night." Jared answered, and MG leaned back in his lap.

"Fun." Seth smiled.

I put a movie in, and me and Seth sat on my bed, since Maria and Jared has resorted to the couch. Seth started nibbling on my ear, and I took in a sharp breath, and he rolled over on top of me and straddled me. I grabbed his face and started kissing him, and he let out a throaty growl, which made me kiss him harder.

I heard footsteps in the hallway, and pushed Seth off of me. "Crap! That's Nikki. You two _hide_!" Maria whispered to the guys. They jumped for cover; Jared in the closet, and Seth under my bed.

"Hey girls. Maria, seeing how it's your last day here, you two wanna go out for pizza?" she asked.

"Trying to buy me back?" Maria sneered, glaring at her.

"Is it working?" she asked sheepishly.

"Maybe… But can Jared and Seth come with us?"

"Well… Fine. Call them while I get ready." She said, mostly to me. She walked out, and Jared and Seth came out of their hiding places.

"Good idea, MG. Invite the boys she's _furious_ with. Smart move." I said.

""I can tell she's mad. But she also wants me to leave here in a good moos. So she won't be mad during dinner." She figured.

"You better be right. 'Cause you don't have to live with her after tomorrow." I growled.

Dinner went by smoothly. Mom didn't say anything bad to Jared or Seth, and acted like everything was completely fine, and I actually think she got to know the boys a lot better, and I saw that she realized she was wrong about Jared using Maria. Anyone with eyes could see he adored her. After dinner, the guys left and me and Maria went straight to bed.

**A/N: So, I completed a whole chapter in a day! You guys know you love me! So this isn't the last chapter, obviously. I'm probably gonna have two more; at least one more, before the sequel. Stay tuned for chapter eleven, and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry it's taken me soooo long to post this! My computer was broken and just got fixed :P It is the last chapter, and I'm sad to be saying goodbye to this story. I remember when I first started it. This chapter is pretty short, but there will be an epilogue that will be pretty long… I think. I haven't written it yet but I have it planned out. Any who, please review and tell me what you think! Hopefully I'll be able to get the epilogue up fast.**

"Hales… Hales, wake up." Maria lightly shook me, and I groaned, letting her know I was awake. She left to take a shower and get ready, so I got up, not bothering to get dressed, and went downstairs. I felt like a zombie, I was so tired.

"Hi Haley." My mom greeted me coolly.

"Morning." I mumbled, not looking at her. Things were still really awkward between us.

A little while later, Maria came down. "Morning guys." She said dully.

"Morning, MG. You all packed?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. Once Jared's here, he's gonna load the car and we're gonna go. Thanks for letting me stay. It was… Interesting." She said awkwardly. Mom just nodded.

Someone knocked at the door, and Maria ran to answer it. "Morning, Babe." Jared greeted her, then pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'll get your bags and load the car." He said, then ran upstairs to our room, well, my room, now, I guess.

"Hales, you _know_ I'm gonna miss you. I had fun hanging out." She hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss you too, MG. You're gonna have to come back. Maybe over Christmas break?" I suggested.

"You know it." She gave both me and my mom one last hug. "Love you guys." She said out the window of Jared's car, and they drove off.

It was gonna be weird without Maria here, definitely. I almost cried, but I didn't. I knew I would see her soon enough. If I did take a trip to NC, I might even have to drive to Virginia to see her and Aunt Laura.

I walked back in and upstairs to my room to grab my phone. "Hello?" Quil answered Seth's phone.

"Quil? Where's Seth?" I asked.

"Somewhere in the woods." He chuckled.

"Is he on patrol?"

"No, Sam's showing some of the pack something, but they need to be wolves to get there, or something. I'm not really sure. They should be back in a few minutes, though." She said.

"Oh, okay. Well, just have Seth call me when he gets back."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, Quil. See you later." I said, then hung up.

I didn't bother getting dressed, but I brushed my teeth and hair, then sat on my bed watching TV while I waited for Seth to call. After a few minutes, my phone rang.

"Hey baby." Seth said before I could say hello.

"Hi." I said cutely.

"What's up?"

"Being bored, how 'bout you?" I chuckled.

"Same. Did Maria leave already?"

"Yup." I grimaced.

"Want me to come over?" he asked.

"Yes please!" I said, and he chuckled.

"I'll be right there." He said, and hung up.

I walked downstairs, phone in hand, and plopped down on the couch. As I waited for Seth, I got another call. I looked at the caller ID, and was shocked to see Carter's name pop up.

"Hey, Dad." Despite the fact that he wasn't my real dad, I had always called him that, but tried to call him Carter around my mom, to make it easier for her.

"Hey, baby girl, how's Washington?"

"Amazing, as always. But it'd be a bazillion times better if my dad and siblings were here with me." I sighed.

"I know, sweetheart. I wish I was there, too." I heard him sigh over the line.

"Y'all should come visit." I suggested.

"I don't know…" he trailed off.

"You should. At least come for my birthday?" I pleaded.

"We'll see. I would love to, though."

"Then come. I officially invite you."

He chuckled. "I'm not sure how your mom would feel about that." He said.

"Ugh." I groaned. "And?" he chuckled again.

"And… I think it depends." He sighed.

"Do you want to talk to her?" I asked.

"Well, sort of, but—" I cut him off.

"Okay." I said, then called out, "Mom! Come here!"

"Haley, please—" he started, but I cut him off again.

"What, Haley?" my mom asked.

"Someone's on the phone for you." I smiled and handed her the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, and after a second, her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, hi Carter. Um, how've you been?" she asked awkwardly. I smiled, and walked into the kitchen.

My mom walked into her room, still on the phone, and then I heard a knock on the door. I didn't answer it, so Seth just walked in.

"So, what, you were just gonna leave me out there?" he joked.

"No, I'm trying to get you to learn to just walk in." I smiled, then ran to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Good morning." I smiled, then pecked his lips.

"Someone's in a good mood." He laughed.

"Well, despite the fact that my best friend just left, you're here, and I got a call from a certain fellow this morning who I haven't talked to in a very long time, and that made my day." I smiled.

Seth's smile fell. "What guy?" he demanded.

I laughed. "My dad, silly! And I got my mom to talk to him, so they are currently on the phone as we speak." I smiled.

"Wow, how'd you do that?"

"Well, I asked Dad if he wanted to talk to my mom, and he said sort of, but I could see he was debating, so I just gave the phone to my mom." I winked, and he laughed.

"Very clever." He chuckled, and set me down.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Nah, I ate not too long ago."

"Well I am." I said, and rummaged through the refrigerator. I heard my mom laugh, and I smiled to myself. I pulled out some waffles from the freezer and popped them into the toaster, then pulled Seth to the love seat in the living room, and sat on his lap.

My mom walked out, then, with a smile on her face. "Here you go, Haley." She said, and handed me my phone. "Hello Seth." My mom smiled at him, then.

"Put my waffles on a plate when they're done cooking, please." I told Seth, then slid off his lap and dragged my mom to her room. "I want the deets." I demanded.

She smiled, and we sat on her bed. "Basically we just had a long conversation, catching up. Nothing in particular that we talked about."

"Ugh!" I groaned, then slid off her bed and walked back out to Seth, who was placing my waffles on a plate. "Why thank you, kind sir." I joked and took some butter out of the fridge.

"So what do you wanna do today?" He asked.

"Well I don't really feel like going anywhere." I said.

"We can stay here and hang out." He suggested as I pulled out a butter knife. "Or we can do something out. You don't have to pull a knife out on me." He joked.

"Calm down, it's for the butter, not you." I joked back. "And hanging out here is fine." I answered, buttering my waffles. "Can you get the blueberries out of the fridge please?" I asked. He looked in the fridge until he found the container of blueberries, then grabbed them and set them down beside me. "So, I was thinking…" I started.

"About?" he asked.

"Now don't bite my head off here, but I've been considering…telling Jake, you know, about what happened. I think he deserves to know…" I said. Seth was quiet for a minute.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed. "Do you want me to be there?"

"Well, I want you _near_, but I'm not sure if you should be in the same room. Like, maybe you wait in the car?" I suggested.

"I don't like this, but it's your choice." He sighed again, and I hugged him.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him, then stood on my tippy toes to peck his lips.

**Okay, well this chapter was **_**extremely**_** short. But the epilogue will be pretty long I'm hoping. I'll see you at the epilogue! Review!**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A/N: This is the last part to Emerald Sun I'm really sad to see it go! But don't worry, there WILL be a sequel! So anyway, on with the epilogue!**

"I'll be back in a few, okay?" I told Seth as we pulled up in front of Jake's house.

"Okay. I'll be walking around the woods if you need me." He said.

I got out and walked up to the front door. To say I was nervous was an understatement; my heart was beating a million miles an hour. I knocked, but no one answered. I knocked again, then heard my name. I looked at the garage to see Jacob smiling and waving.

"Haley! Over here!" He called. I smiled at him and walked over. "What brings you here?" he asked as he hugged me.

"I just wanted to stop by and catch up." I said casually.

"No boyfriend today?" he chuckled.

"Not right now." I laughed, even though that wasn't the complete truth. I looked out of the open garage door at the sun, which was an unusal shade of green. "Look at the sun." I said.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen it like that except before sunset over the water. But that's only happened once." He said.

"It looks like an emerald. It's so pretty." I wanted to gaze at it all day but I had to look away from the intensity of the afternoon light.

"So was there something specific you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"Actually," I admitted, "there is."

"Oh. Well, what is it?" He asked, sitting on a stool. I chose to remain standing.

"Well, it's something that actually happened a while ago, but I think you have the right to know." I said softly.

"A while ago being…" he urged.

"Three years ago." I whispered.

He sighed. "Again? Haley, I thought we already went over this. I get it. You're with Seth now. What else is there to say?"

"There's tons to say." I murmured. "There's something that I never told you. Something that happened."

"What happened?" he probed.

"Well," I started, trying to figure out how to say this. It didn't go smooth as ice when I told Seth. "You see, we made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake?"

"You know when you ride a bike you're supposed to wear a helmet so you don't fall and bust your head open?" I asked, hoping he would get it. Thankfully, he did.

"Oh shit." He looked like a deer caught in headlights, and I would know. I ran into one last year, totalling my car.

"Yeah. Well, we didn't wear helmets and," I started, but he finished the sentence for me.

"You busted your head open." He guessed in a whisper.

"Yeah." I whispered even quieter. "But you see, something happened and the crack kind of went away by itself. I mean, it was a good thing, but a bad thing."

"A good thing because you wouldn't want to take care of a… broken skull… at fourteen, and a bad thing because you missed… the crack?" he had a hard time using the metaphoric language, so I just stopped.

"Yeah, I was sad about the miscarriage, but happy, in a way, because, well, I never told anybody." I said.

"Wait, you never told anyone? But they know now, right?" he asked.

"Just you, Seth, and Maria. And that's all happened within about a week. I still haven't told my mom, or Carter, or even Trevor and Bryanna. I was scared." I admitted. He came over and pulled me into a hug.

"You need to tell your mom at least." He said.

"Yeah, that's what they've all told me." I grimaced.

"But why didn't you tell me? You know I would've been there for you." He said.

"I know you would've. But I mean it went away by itself so I just didn't feel the need to tell anybody."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I answered automatically, then kind of regretted it, knowing him.

"If the baby didn't miscarriage, and you ended up having it, do you think it would've worked out between us?" yup, instant regret.

"Well, regardless of the baby, there still would've been the whole imprinting matter." I said.

He sighed. "Yeah, I figured as much. I know you're with Seth, and I accept that. I really do. But I just want you to know that I'm aways here for you. I'll always be your friend, Hales, no matter who you're with."

"Thanks, Jake. That really means a lot." I smiled at him.

"And besides, at least I'll always know I claimed you first." He winked at me, and heard a low growl that wasn't coming from Jake. I knew if my human ears could hear it, Jake's sensative wolf ears could, too.

A second later, a huge sandy wolf came through the open garage door, and its fury-shot eyes were shooting daggars at Jake. Seth lunged at him, and Jake phased to fight Seth. I would've screamed "no," but my breath was knocked out of me when I hit the wall of the garage. Everything started getting fuzzy, and I looked down to see red oozing from inbetween two of my ribs. The two wolves noticed and phased back, then ran to me. I wanted to say something, but everything went black.

**OOOOH CLIFFY! Sorry about that, I know you guys hate those. Well Emerald Sun is over WAHHHHHHH! But I'll get started on the sequel right away Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/added ES to their alerts! I love you all and I appreciate it soooo much! MUAH! (that was me giving you all a big kiss ;) OH! And did you see how the title played a little role? I actually, from the very beginning, had a direction for a scene where the title would take place, but like an ignorant moron, I forgot to add it in before the end of the story :P So I had to just plop it in here somewhere and act like that was the plan the whole time, when it obviously wasn't because it sucked. Man, it was gonna be good, too! Darn… I'll plan better next time. Anyway, I'll see you guys next time around with the sequel! I still don't know what to name it yet… any suggestions? Bye guys!**


End file.
